Heroes Somewhere Only We Know
by Iona Vortex
Summary: Draco realizes, in potions one day that everything is not what it seems, especially himself. Now he must help the newest Slytherin find his worth.    Self-realizing!Draco AbusedbyFriends!Harry Resorted!Harry Cryptic!Snape Ron and Hermione bashing!
1. A Hero Will Emerge

The day had started off normally enough. I had woken up, gone to take a shower, gotten dressed and gone to breakfast. Little did I know my world was about to be turned upside down.

"Time for class." My best friend Pansy told me. I smiled at her as I grabbed my bag.

"Good thing it's Tuesday, wouldn't want to start today out with the old cat McGonagall." Blaise laughed as he caught up.

"You're just mad because she didn't like you dragon chalice." The slightly taller black boy teased.

"I swear you were shorter yesterday," I mused. ",and my dragon chalice was magnificent, and she knew it." I stated haughtily.

We entered the the Charms class. A class that we shared with the Gryffindors unfortunately. Professor stood on his stack of books, a song seemed to me emminating from him though. It was a nice song, and I suppose it suited him. The song ended as soon as every one had found their seats.

"Hello class! Today we will be learning the Soul Song Charm. Now I will be assigning partners. Let's see..." Soon everyone was paired up. I got stuck with Potter of course. "The Carmen Animus charm has an easy motion, just make a simple figure eight with a diagonal slash through it. Now each of you will cast it on your partner when I call you up. For now practice the motion."

He let us practice for a few minutes before everyone was told to sit next to their partners. Granger and Pansy were called up first. Granger pulled out her wand and cast the charm. Pansy's song was beautiful.

_**'There's a hero. If you look inside your heart. You don't have to be afraid, of what you are. There's an answer. If you reach into your soul. And the sorrow that you know, will melt awaaaay.'**_ I smiled slightly. I noticed that Potter was practically mesmerised by the song.

_**'And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside. And you know you can survive! So when you feel like hope is gone. Look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth. That a hero lies in you.**_' I surreptitiously looked at Potter, his eyes were filled with forlorn but happiness at the same time. And they were filled with tears, though none fell.

_**'It's a long road. When you face the world alone. No one reaches out a hand for you to hold. You can find love. If you search within yourself. And the emptiness you felt. Will disappear.'**_ It was unbelievable. Pansy's song was truely touching Potter. It baffled me. I figured he would laugh at it or at least ignore it. While I was studing my partner I didn't hear part of the song.

_**'Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow. But don't let anyone tear them away. Hold on, there will be tomorrow. In time, you'll find the way.'**_ It was unnerving. What made this song so attractive in his eyes? After a few more lines the song ended and Potter's smile seemed to dessimate.

"Say Malfoy."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know what that song is called?"

"It's called Hero, but why would you care?" I sneered. He shrugged.

"It's a nice song."

During our conversation we missed Granger's song. Not that it really mattered anyways. Several groups went then it was finally mine and Potter's turn.

"I'll go first." I told him. Flitwick nodded and motioned for me to cast the charm.

_**'I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete. Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. I came across a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?'**_ The song continued on, and I have to say it surprised me. I was expecting something more battle worn, or depressing. Something arrogant would have been better, but this lonely weird crap was freaking me out! Not that it wasn't a good song, but still! _**'Oh, this could be the end of everything. So why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know. Somewhere only we know.'**_ The song came to a quiet end, and the class sat there in shock. I was confused, but let it slide. Then Potter cast the spell at me.

_**'I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away. Losing my faith today. Falling off the edge today.**_

_**I am just a man. Not superhuman. I'm not superhuman. Someone save me from the hate.**_

_**It's just another war. Just another family torn. Falling from my faith today. Just a step from the edge. Just another day in the world we live.**_

_**I need a hero to save me now. I need a hero, save me now. I need a hero to save my life. A hero will save me just in time.**_

_**I've gotta fight today. To live another day. Speaking my mind today. My voice will be heard today.**_

_**I've gotta make a stand. But I am just a man. I'm not superhuman. My voice will be heard today.**_

_**It's just another war. Just another family torn. My voice will be heard today. It's just another kill. The countdown begins to destroy ourselves.**_

_**I need a hero to save me now. I need a hero, save me now. I need a hero to save my life. A hero will save me just in time.**_

_**I need a hero to save my life. I need a hero, just in time. Save me just in time. Save me just in time.**_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our lives, and we're not ready to die.**_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero, I've got a hero, living in me.**_

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right. Today I'm speaking my mind, and if it kills me tonight. I will be ready to die.**_

_**A hero's not afraid to give his life. A hero's gonna save me just in time. I need a hero to save me now. I need a hero, save me now. I need a hero to save my life. A hero will save me just in time.**_

_**I need a hero. Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? I need a hero. Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero. I need a hero. A hero's gonna save me just in time.'**_

Okay if I said the class was shocked before, I lied. Heck, even I'm shocked. This song. It just speaks to me. I felt a swelling bubble in my chest. Potter and I stepped down and went back to our desks. I was still in a daze as I walked to Potions.

"Trio alert." Pansy said, putting her metephorical mask into place. Blaise and I soon did the same.

"-understand why you don't pay attention! It really isn't that hard!" Granger scolded.

"Well maybe if you didn't nag me all the time, I wouldn't have this problem!" Weasley shouted back, a weary Potter between them.

That boy had been acting weird lately, ever since Black escaped again. Had Dumbledore trained him for battle? It was only a few days into school the fatigue from summer training could still be with him.

"Trouble in paradise?" I drawled. Parts 2 and 3 jumped and scowled at me. Potter just stood there and looked at Pansy, Blaise and me in a sort of muted wonder, like he knew something we didn't.

"Come on Harry, let's get to class." Granger said, nose in the air.

"No use talking to garbage." Weasel said, latching onto Potter's arm, and helping Granger drag him into the classroom.

I followed them and took my seat on the opposite side of the room. Severus barged in per usual and started his lecture.

"Today we will start brewing the Polyjuice Potion..."

I tuned out the rest of the lecture, as I already knew this potion inside and out. I pondered the Trio. They really did seem to be unrest between them. Mostly Granger and Weaselbee though. Constantly bickering with Potter in the middle.

"Can anyone tell me, what the most important ingredient of this potion is?"

Granger's hand shot up like a rocket naturally. Potter's hand crept up warily though, a fact that Severus didn't miss. He smirked cruelly.

"Mr. Potter."

"Most people would say that the DNA sample is the most important but that's wrong. It's the, um, Sal Ammoniac. Sal Ammoniac is a rare mineral composed of ammonium chloride. Three drachms of pulverised Sal Ammoniac are required in order to brew the potion. Sal Ammoniac is also used in an alchemical medicine, if it wasn't in the potion the transformation would be extremely painful, most of the time resulting in death." Everyone stared at him in amazement. "I think." Potter added hastily.

I looked over at Severus. He looked, smug! But why? I knew that answer was right.

"Good job, 15 points to Slytherin."

"What! That's not fair!" Granger shouted jumping from her seat. Severus was unphased however.

"You wish for me to award less points for such a perfect answer?" He drawled.

"No! But Harry's a Gryffindor though!" The girl shouted, pulling Potter up by the tie, choking him.

"Finite Incantantum." Everyone gasped as the glamours fell. Potter was donned in all Slytherin attire, with bruistes scattered all across his face.

"You bitch! I thought I told you not to answer any questions!" The redhead raised his hand as if to strike Potter.

Several beams of red light hit him though and Weasley sunk to the floor, Stupefied. I was surprised that one of them was mine. Granger pushed Potter away from her person harshly and levitated her boyfriend out of the room. Potter looked at Severus with a betrayed look before running out of the room. There was no thought in my head as I ran after him.

I caught up to him finally before he seemed to walk through a wall. I felt all over the wall but I was not allowed entry. I had no choice but to walk back to the classroom. My pursuit must have been longer than I thought because when I arrived everyone was gone.

"Did you find Mr. Potter?"

"You did that one purpose didn't you?" I accussed. He raised an eyebrow at me, and that was all the answer I needed.

"When?"

"This summer, he wanted to talk and the Sorting Hat listened. Tricked him into his 'rightful' House." I slammed my hands down on the table.

"No!" I knew I sounded childish but I didn't care. "He can't be! That's now how things work!"

"How do things work than Draco?" He asked me. I didn't answer and turned to leave.

"They knew didn't they?" I asked, eyes shut.

"Unfortunatley yes."

I ran out, heading for Gryffindor Dorms. It took me a long time and when I got there Potter stood in front of the portrait. It was empty so he was locked outside.

"Please let me in!" He cried, tears rolling down his face.

"You can come to Slytherin Dorms." I whispered. Potter whirled around. When I saw the look in his eyes, I understood my song.

"R-really?" Harry asked.

"It's where you belong." I answered simply. He nodded and I told him to follow me.

The walk down several floors was quiet. I felt like I was being too forgiving all of a sudden. Like this compassion was flowing like ink from a pen. I had the childish urge to humiliate him or hex him, just so he would know we weren't friends just yet. I turned to do just that but I saw the bruises, yellowish bruises. Wait one was new. I grabbed Potter's face to stop him and he flinched away from me, but didn't extract himself from my grasp. I pulled my hand away hastily. He was like a small child. Not flinching away from danger for fear of more hurt. I knew I didn't hate him anymore. I just couldn't. But that still didn't mean we were friends.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"I-I don't know what you're-"

"Harry don't lie." The green eyed boy seemed startled that I had used his given name.

"Ron, he-he does that a lot. Ever since I became a Slytherin." I chuckled slightly.

"You've always been a Slytherin, Weaselbee was just to stupid to realize it."

**Chapter End**

**A/N None of that was supposed to happen! D: darn my... Spontaneous - ness - es - ness - stuff. This can be a one shot or multi chapter. If you want it to be multichapter reveiw or**

**CHECK MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! **

**:D WIB**


	2. You Belong

**Title: Heroes Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter: You Belong.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK.**

** I know it's short. #this means it's a Slytherin translation.#**

"You've always been a Slytherin, Weaselbee was just to stupid to realize it." Draco whispered, mostly to himself.

"I-I guess that's true. It's all just so much. My fourth year has just barely started and it already is hell." Harry blew the bangs out of his face. "And to top it off Severus completely betrayed me!"

Draco looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. He hadn't know that Harry was that familiar with the Potions Professor. He decided to comment on it.

"I didn't realize you called Severus by his first name." Harry froze up.

"Well, yeah. I do. But not because were friends or anything. He-he's my-"

"Draco there you are!" Pansy yelled running towards him. "Ew what's Potter doing here." Harry looked at his feet.

"Pansy, is that anyway to treat a Slytherin?" Draco asked. Pansy raised an eyebrow, as Harry crept away slowly.

Draco's Pov.

"Pansy, is that anyway to treat a Slytherin?" _**#Drop the mask. He needs help.#**_

Pansy raised an eyebrow. _**#From us?#**_ I nodded. "You treat a Slytherin to open arms and a sinister grin." _**#It's too dangerous.#**_

"True, but I think we could make due without looking like the Cheshire Cat." _**#We'll stand by him.#**_

"Alice trusts the cat." Pansy said. _**#Are you his friend?**_#

"One shouldn't trust one whom can disappear at will." _**#We'll see.# **_

Pansy nodded and our dual conversation was over. "Well then, welcome Har-. Where did he go?" I looked around. There was absolutely no trace of Potter.

"Damn." I cursed.

**Harry's Pov. **

I watched from under my invisibility cloak. The two had just had a double conversation. I could feel it. The only problem was I wasn't sure if it had been about me or not. Maybe it had all been nonsense. I waited until they walked away to start moving towards the Room of Requirement. Do you ever get that feeling, when you're all by yourself, but you're not alone? It's guilt. I had that feeling now, but I didn't know why. I was just passing the kitchens when my stomach growled. I tickled the pear and walked inside. Dobby came zooming to my side.

"Master Harry Potter! Can Dobby be helping you?" He squeaked.

"Can I get a few chocolate biscuits with milk please?" Dobby nodded to vigorously I thought his head would roll off.

"Nice choice." A voice drawled from behind me. I mentally winced and my body became stiff.

"Um, yeah." I responded as Dobby handed me the plate of biscuits and glass of milk. I walked over and sat at the table that was in the corner. Draco followed me and sat down casually, as he inspected his nails. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

**Draco's Pov.**

I sighed, "It's where you belong. Why don't you understand." _**#We don't mind.#**_

"Because I'm not good enough for anything. _**#. ?,:;'"...#.**_

My eye twitched a bit, he didn't understand dual frequency. I had to be straight about this. Something I knew I wasn't good at. _'Speaking my mind today. My voice will be heard today.' _

"Potter. You are a Slytherin. Slytherin's stick together. You belong. You are good enough, in fact you are great. So come on." I got up and walked towards the door. Harry scrambled after me.

"Where are we going?"

"The Dorms. Everyone is dying to meet you." We came upon the blank wall that served as the passageway to Slytherin Dorms.

**Harry Pov.**

_'I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.'_ I smiled as I entered the Slytherin Common room. It felt like coming home.

"You don't seem surprised." Draco noted. I nodded.

"I've been here before." I responded.

"When?"

"Before this year started." I answered cryptically. But somehow Draco knew what I was talking about. Like he understood the meaning behind my words.

"You snuck in. Let me guess second year?" I nodded as I sat down in one of the couches. Pansy came over and introduced herself properly. "Potter, you never did finish your sentence."

"Which one." I asked, innocently, even though I knew.

"You said you and Severus weren't friends. What is he to you?"

Crap.

"He's- he's my..."

**A/N cliff hanger! What should Severus be in this story?**

**1/ A mentor.**

**2/ Harry's father.**

**3/ Harry's godfather. (He'd still be Draco's)**

**4/ Other. **

**Review! **


	3. Long Title

**Title: Heroes Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter: ****Long Title**

**Disclaimer: Belongs t****o JK.**

**#this means it's a Slytherin translation.#**

**A/N My dumb brother took forever and cut into ****MY COMPUTER TIME! So here you are.**

**Oh yeah! **_**Toraudewa 4. Godfather's lover. XD Severus being Sirius' lover. ^^ **_**good idea but this takes place in the fourth book, and Sirius just escaped and went into hiding.**

**And,**_** smartbookworm: Snape should be Harry's uncle (maybe lily's half brother?)**_** Adopted brother? Hmm?**

**IMPORTANT: this is AU so obviously it will be different. And Snape still loved Lily. Gross you say? Weirdos. anyway what will be different in the Marauders age, is what James saved Severus from and Severus will never utter that awful word towards Lily.**

"You said you and Severus weren't friends. What is he to you?"

Crap.

"He's- he's my..."

"Your what?" Draco snapped. Harry sighed.

"It's complicated, you see. First, however, I need your word that you will not repeat anything I tell you.**"** Harry said almost gravely, drawing his wand. Draco stared at the glowing tip for a second before lifting his wand as well. Pansy looked between the two and shook her head.

"Just tell me the final result, I'll take whatever you say in full."** #You can't trust me yet.#**

"Okay, Draco? Should we go somewhere else so as not to disrupt our fellow classmates?" **# 4? : private ./(; don't trust /';80{****€ # **Draco grinned at Harry, whom was unconsciously picking up Snake Speech.

"Yes the common room is quite a distracting place."** #The dorms are always private.# **Harry nodded and let Draco lead the way to the dorm rooms. Harry's eyes moistened a bit when he realized that all his stuff was at the end of one of the beds. Draco saw this and walked over. On the bed were three pairs of non-school uniform clothes, seven school uniforms, a trunk, four Slytherin scarves and two ties, one green and silver, the other... red and gold. The fourteen year old brunette picked up the red and gold one and held the tip of his wand to it.

"Incendio." He whispered. The tie went up in flames and fell unto the bed as scattered ash.

"I figure you'll need renaming." Harry jumped. He had forgotten that his former school-rival was still in the room.

"I already have been." Harry stated softly. Draco watched him sharply as the boy sat on the edge of his new bed. "First, you must know this. Raise your wand." Draco did as he was told. "You will not repeat any idea, concept or private information that I will give to you."

"I will not repeat any idea, concept or private information that you will give to me." The room glowed a soft white for a few moments before dying down. Harry's bright green eyes pierced Draco before he began to speak.

"In Severus' third year, James Potter saved him. Sometime later my mother's family adopted Severus. I found this out from Sirius last year."

"Sirius Black! The escaped convict!" Draco exclaimed.

"HE DIDN'T DO IT OKAY!" Harry shouted loudly, fists clenched and eyes deadly.

"I never said he did. He was convicted, he escaped, innocent or not that is an escaped convict." Harry slumped on to his bed, letting out an explosive breath. After calming himself down, he resumed his story.

"After finding this out, I obviously confronted him about it after he woke up from the Stupefy I had sent at him-"

"You Stupefied him!"

"Yes. I did," Harry ground out, at the same time telling Draco to shut his mouth. "Once he awoke, I asked him- I asked him why he didn't take me. I asked him why I was left with magic hating Muggles. He had no excuse, tried to pretend that he didn't know what I was talking about. So I told him that I knew he was my uncle and that I hated him. That I hated him with every fiber of my being. That I wished my father had never saved him-"

"How?"

"It's not really my story to tell... Dumbledore took me to his office and showed me a pensive before leaving. I stepped into the memory. I learned that Sirius and Severus had been given joint god-fathersip of me -"

"Sirius Black, is your godfather. Well that explains a lot actually. "

"WITH Alice Longbottom as my sole godmother. I didn't react too well," Harry admitted, picking at the bed sheet before smoothing it over again. "I started to trash his office with magic, then the Sorting Hat tried to calm me down. It worked and I spilled everything I heard learned to it. It somehow ended up on my head, I think it said it would-"

"Hey, why do you keep referring to the hat as it. Isn't it a boy?" Harry looked at Draco as if he had two heads, a tail, and mismatched wings.

"Of course it's an it. It has parts of Rowena, Helga, Godric and Salazar within it's threading, fabric and animation! That, however, is not the point. I told it that my life wasn't fair, that I wanted to be somebody else. It asked me if I was sure. I didn't understand what it meant so I said yes. Then it bellowed out the word. Slytherin. I already felt different. I took the Hat off and placed it on the shelve, before leaving the office." Harry stopped and fingered his tie. "This summer I didn't stay with the Dursley's. I went to stay with Severus. I still hated him so I tried to avoid him as much as possible. Not that it was hard we were in a big Manor. But he finally found me, and insisted that if I was to stay with him I had to learn some valuable stuff."

"Let me guess,"

"Potions." They chorused. Draco rolled his eyes as Harry laughed.

"I was of course against it, but he practically forced me to learn. After a while he became tolerable while teaching. As you can guess from class, I memorized practically everything there is to know. However, my other subjects are still a bit below average, but I didn't want to ask him for help. After a while he started to act, uncle-ish, and took me to a magical zoo, the Muggle movies, and other things. It was nice, and Severus finally told me why he left me to be taken by the Muggles, and it made me rethink a few things. Eventually, I accepted his answer and we started to get along much better. One night he found me studying Transfiguration at one in the morning, and asked me why I hadn't come to him. Severus seemed disappointed and sad that I hadn't gone to him. It was kinda awkward, but I told him that I didn't want to memorize all the other subjects. He seemed confused for a minute, but then, get this, he laughed. He told be that he wouldn't do that again. So he mentored me in the other stuff." Harry sighed. "You know Draco, none of that really matters. Severus is my dad. He adopted me, and he really cares about me. I'm just uncomfortable with calling him dad, so I call him Severus."

Draco blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Really, and I must say Draco, you are a good listener. Never thought you to be the type." Draco smirked, that superior smirk that the other Houses rarely saw him without.

"Believe not what you hear, and only half of what you see." Draco responded. Harry smiled, and turned back to his things. Taking his books out of his trunks and placing them on the table next to his bed, repacking his satchel.

"Harry, what did you get renamed?"

**A/N ****another ****cliff hanger!**** This time not intentional because as I said before my stupid brother cut into my computer time. **

***Wilburh you know you wanted this to happen!***

**Fine I did but only because I don't want people to hate me if I change Harry's name. I mean its not such a big deal and I don't know what to do. So...**

**1) Yes**

**2)No**


	4. A Father's Pride

**Title: Heroes Somewhere Only We Know.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N May be short, sorry I'm at camp! I will update as much as possible but it will be hard, so a few chapters may be taken over by Achilles or Daed! :D **

**-****sorry TBWLtbPK won't write itself!-**

*******No.* **

**Oh well then maybe Jessica could-**

**: : : Can't finally decided to start writing on fanfiction again. : : :**

**You jerks! ****Just you guys wait until I get back home! **

**Anyway the fic.**

_"Believe not what you hear, and only half of what you see." Draco responded. Harry __smiled, and turned back to his things. Taking his books out of his trunks and placing them on the table next to his bed, repacking his satchel. _

_"Harry, what did you get renamed?" _

"Asher Sirius Hamnet, or Ash for short." Draco smiled at him.

"I'd say that suits you, but if Severus adopted you, why don't you look like him?" Asher raised an eyebrow.

"He adopted me in the Muggle world. I was unaware that Wizards had different means of adoption." There was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Can I come in, it's Pansy." Draco looked at Asher.

"Come in Pansy." Asher told her. Pansy entered the room as Asher began to put his stuff away. "Severus is my adoptive father."

"Why don't you look like him?" Pansy asked, causing Asher to chuckle.

"Draco asked the same exact thing." Pansy looked at Draco for an answer.

"Muggle adoption." Draco stated.

"Oh, Harry what are you-"

"Asher, my name is Asher." Asher told her, pausing in his activities. Pansy looked at him.

"Asher...sounds nice. Asher, what are you to do about classes?" Pansy asked.

"What do you mean?" Asher asked her, confused.

"Well you are a Slytherin now, shouldn't you have your classes with us?" Pansy responded, using her hands for emphasis.

"I suppose so. I'll ask Severus later." Asher said as he closed his trunk. Greg and Vincent came in at that time and glared at Asher.

"If you are trying to succeed in looking like stupid trolls, you've got it down. However if that look is meant to intimidate me, I suggest you stop." Asher stated in a clipped tone. Greg flicked his eyes towards Draco who merely raised and eyebrow. They were to figure it out on their own.

"Get outta here Potty." Greg threatened with a crack of his knuckles.

"Yeah, or we'll make you." Vincent added, fingering his wand.

"Are you two color-blind as well as illiterate? Perhaps if you two had not fallen asleep during Potions class, you would know not to mess with me." Greg and Vincent stared at him. "The name's Snape, Asher Snape, please try to remember."

Asher left the room, followed by Pansy and Draco. Walking down the stairs Asher let out a small laugh that soon turned to full out laughter. Draco looked at him.

"What are laughing at?" Asher grinned at him.

"Never thought I'd have to use those speech patterns." Draco and Pansy looked at each other before looking back at Asher.

"What do you mean Asher?" Pansy asked.

"He was using Severus' speech patterns, did you not notice?" Blaise smirked as the three jumped.

"Right. I don't think we've met. Asher Sirius Hamnet at your service." Asher announced with an over dramatic bow and a mischievous glint in his eye. "However you may call me Ash.

"Blessed burning death, going back to more traditional times when the bodies of the deceased were burnt so that they could remain on earth but in a changed form. Ash. Short for Asher, and your initials barring your last name. Smart." Blaise said. Asher blinked.

"Erm- right. I knew that." Draco chuckled.

"Don't mind Blaise, he can't help but to show off at every opportunity." Pansy told him with a flip of her hair. Blaise flashed his white teeth.

"What was your soul song Blaise?" Asher asked, trying to be friendly.

"Hero." Asher looked at the three.

"So all of you had a song called Hero?" He asked skeptically.

"Seems so Ash." Blaise told him.

"Can I hear your song? I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention in class." Asher asked sincerely. Blaise smiled warmly.

"For someone as good looking as you, of course." Asher flushed red as Draco cast the charm at Blaise.

**"****You might think, you'll never be the one to save the day or do anything that matters in the world. But god can take your ordinary life and do great things. When you step out in faith.**

**You don't need to be the biggest in life. Don't need to be the strongest to fight for what's right. Cause a hero's great for who they are inside. Don't need to be the tallest in line. You could be the smallest in size. And if your heart's right, you could be our hero tonight.**

**So will you take, the little that you have, and make a change. For the weak and helpless in the world. If you embrace the journey that's before you, lead the way. Your faith will guide you. And in your weakness, you will find your strength**

**Don't need to be the biggest in life. Don't need to be the strongest to fight for what's right. Cause a hero's great for who they are inside. Don't need to be the tallest in line. You could be the smallest in size. If your heart is right, you could be our hero.**

**And if you feel afraid, when the road ahead looks hard. Follow your heart.**

**You could be the flame, for a world that fears the dark. Brighter than the stars.**

**Don't need to be the biggest. Don't need to be the strongest. To do what's right. Cause hero's are great for who they are inside. Don't need to be the tallest in line. You could be the smallest in size. And if your heart is right, you could be our hero."**

**Draco's POV**

Asher smiled and patted Blaise on the shoulder. "Real nice."

"Glad you think so Ash." Blaise told him with one of his 'flirting smiles.'

"Don't blind us now."** #Lay off.# **

Asher gave a wary glance towards Blaise. Had he understood what I had said? "I think it's time for lunch." **#This is getting odd.# **

I beamed. He knew Snake Speech. He truly was one of us now.

"How right you are, my dear snake, Ashwinder."** #Very, I see you learned double frequency.#**

"Could we please not speak as if I'm not here. And Ashwinder as in referring to something that if it leaves it's original resting place, becomes something else. Can I assume we'll be seeing some changes from the Golden Boy?" Blaise teased.

(End Draco PoV)

"No, a snake has always been under this gold covering. Come on guys, it really is time for lunch."

"Right, let's go." Everyone began to leave. "Wait."

"What is it Draco?" Pansy asked.

"We have to get Greg and Vincent. They really are stupid." Ash sighed.

"Fine, let's see if they figured out I'm a Slytherin yet." The four laughed, not knowing they were being watched.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Asher looked at the Great Hall doors with dread. After about ten minutes of explaining Vincent and Goyle had realized that Asher was no longer the enemy. Draco came up beside him.

"Are you going to go in?"

"Eventually." Asher told him with a cheeky grin. Draco gave him a pointed look. "Fine I'll go in, now."

Asher pushed the large door open and walked inside, flanked by Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Greg and Vincent. All conversations ceased as everyone turned to look at him. Asher slowly made his way to the Head Table, his steps echoing. Asher stopped right before Dumbledore, who looked down at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"Asher, how may I help you?" Dumbledore asked. Whispers filled the hall with this revelation. Was it Harry's twin? A decoy?

"I have come to take my rightful place in Slytherin, if I may." Asher told him. Dumbledore smiled.

"Indeed you may." There were cries of outrage among the students.

"It was only a matter of time until Potter went dark! Why are you all so surprised!" Ron shouted across the Hall, causing Asher to stop and chuckle lowly. This made a few Hufflepuffs squeak and huddle together.

"Weasley, why don't you say that to my face." Asher asked, whirling around to meet Ron's glare.

"I said, you've gone Dark! You are Dark, always have been, you selfish, greedy, son of a bitch! Your father would hate you for being in Slytherin!"

"Now that's not right...let's see how much of what you said is a load of bull shit, shall we? I haven't gone Dark, if I had you'd be dead. If I had always been Dark why didn't I join Voldemort in first year? I am also sure that Lily Evans was human, not a dog thank you and... I am sure my father is very proud of me. Aren't you father?" Asher asked looking up at Severus with a smirk. Severus' lip twitched up in amusement.

"Indeed."

"Snape is a fucking bastard! Who cares about his opinion. I'd rather him be dead than approve of anything I was doing!"

"Take that back Weasley! Take it back or so help me, I will tear your neck out with my bare hands!"

"Take it back! You must be out of your bloody mind! Attero Animus!" The whole hall seemed to be in slow motion as everyone watched with wide eyes. The burnt orange spell made its way towards Asher, gathering power.

"ASHER!" Severus shouted. Asher held up his hands in front of him and the stream of color swirled up into a ball. Pushing his hands together the ball became smaller and smaller until it disappeared. The Hall was silent.

"RONALD WEASLEY! TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Professor, Asher needs help!" Pansy yelled. Severus quickly made his way over and knelt by his son, whom was pale and shaking on the floor.

"Asher, son, please."

"Dad?" Asher gasped, green eyes filled with pain, "too much."

Severus stood and cast a glare across the room. He turned to look at Greg and Vincent.

"Make sure Weasley gets to the Headmasters office. Draco, run ahead and have Madame Pomfrey prepare a bed. Blaise, carry Asher there." Blaise nodded and picked up Asher bridal style, leaving the Great Hall with Pansy behind him. Severus then turned to Dumbledore, who had yet to leave the Hall. "I want him expelled."

"Now Severus, don't you think that decision is a bit harsh?" Dumbledore asked.

"He almost killed my son Albus." Severus spat out. Albus just looked at him before leaving the Great Hall.

**A/N review please! I'll have my MOM send it to my mobile phone. Thanks mom. **

***Haha you have to get help from mom!***

**-That's not very nice Achilles. And the spell means Erode Soul-**

**: : : I'm telling on you Chillz! : : :**

***Lol...wait you aren't really telling my mom are you?***

**Continue your conversation elsewhere please! This may become Harry/Blaise or Harry/Draco not sure really. But Blaise will be a flirter! :D he's so dreamy. **

**Oh and if you send a flame and my mom reads it she won't send it to me for a reply she'll probably just offer you a cookie, she's a little on the...weird side.**

**: : : - * Ooooh! We're telling! * - : : :**

**Get out of here!**


	5. A Bewitched Necklace or Not?

_**Title: Heroes Somewhere Only We Know**_

_**Chapter: The Bewitched Necklace**_

_**Disclaimer: not mine**_

_**A/N okay unwilling make out partner in this, I wouldn't say attempted rape exactly cuz it doesn't go that far...one just **__**kisses the other...**_

_Severus then turned to Dumbledore, who had yet to leave the Hall. "I want him expelled."_

_"Now Severus, don't you think that decision is a bit harsh?" Dumbledore asked._

_"He almost killed my son Albus." Severus __spat out. Albus just looked at him before leaving the Great Hall. _

. . . .

Asher moaned softly as he was placed on to the hospital bed. Cracking open his eyes, he saw his five new 'friends' staring down at him in concern. He gave a weak laugh.

"Why the long faces?" Draco narrowed his eyes and hit him in the arm.

"You almost died, and your asking 'why the long faces'!" Draco yelled at him. Beginning a rant about Asher's sanity was enough for said boy.

"Silencio." Asher laughed hysterically when Draco started 'shouting' at him. Draco promptly shut his mouth and left to the Great Hall, where the important announcements were still to be made. Pansy chuckled slightly as she watched Draco storm away. She then looked back at Asher.

"You know you'll be paying for that later, right?" Asher rolled his green eyes.

"I'm so scared of what little dragon boy is gonna do to me." Blaise snorted, then smoothed back the hair on Asher's head.

"You alright, Asher?" Asher shooed away the hand, causing Blaise to laugh.

"I'm fine." Asher huffed. Madame Pomfrey came bustling back out and did a couple of check ups.

"You seem fine...take this Pepper-Up potion to restore your energy and no heavy spells today." Asher nodded, drank the potion and ran. "I don't want to see you here again Mr. Potter!"

"You won't, because I'm a Snape!" Asher laughed as he shut the door behind him. Blaise and Pansy shrugged before telling Greg and Vincent to follow them to their next class.

Asher was heading to the Great Hall, however, to tell his father he was perfectly fine now, when he ran straight into Draco. Draco jumped back up and pointed to his mouth repeatedly, eyes wide and jumping up and down in excitement. Asher grinned, never having seen the boy like this before. Draco pointed to his mouth again. Asher pretended to think about it. Draco grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and shook him before pointing at his mouth again.

"What is that Draco? I don't know what you want, you will have to speak up." Asher teased. Draco glared at him, before pointing at Asher then his mouth. Asher raised an eyebrow in fake confusion. "You wish for me to kiss you?" Draco stamped his foot and gave him puppy eyes. Asher sighed and ended the spell.

"Asher! They are holding the TriWizard Tournament! Here in Hogwarts! They haven't held it in over a century!" Asher frowned.

"What's the TriWizard tournament?" Draco gaped.

"I'll tell you later, but right now, we have to get to class!" Draco shouted, running down the hallway. Asher blinked before following suit. The two sped into the Transfiguration classroom as Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Take your seats." She told them. The two went to take the two empty seats in front. That is, until, Ron Weasley tripped Asher. Asher fell to the floor with a thud. Half the Gryffindors roared with laughter, especially Hermione, whose necklace jangled loudly. Draco glared at Ron before stoically offering a hand to help Asher up from the floor. Asher grabbed on, and once on his feet again, he marched up to McGonagall.

"I am going to go speak with Dumbledore, what is tonight's homework?" McGonagall didn't seem at all put out by Asher's behavior. In fact, she looked as if she wished for this to happen. She handed him a slip of paper and sent him on his way.

"Be careful Mr. Snape." Asher matched McGonagall's small smile.

"I will be."

. . .

Dumbledore's door burst with a blast of purple light. Asher walked through the door, green eyes blazing with an inner fire. Dumbledore looked at him with calm eyes.

"Why is he still here!" Asher shouted, gripping his wand tightly, the air around them beginning to speed up with charged magic.

"Why is who still here Harry?" Asher glared at the old man and shot a burst of spell-less magic towards him, making the globe behind his head shatter.

"You know my name is Asher! Why must you torment me with! that! other! name!" Asher punctuated each word by letting his magic destroy something in the office. " And you know who I'm talking about! Ronald Weasley! He almost killed me!"

"Almost, Harry, almost. Which is why I have allowed him to stay. I am sure he didn't mean to actually cause you any harm."

"He sent Erode Soul at me. It would have killed me slowly and very painfully. Oh wait, I do think I see your point, he didn't want to harm me, he was just shocked." Asher told him in fake understanding. He then turned serious. "If you don't expel him, _Albus_, I will do everything in my power to make his life a living hell." Asher walked back through the door he had blasted down. "And the name is ASHER!"

Albus looked up at the Sorting Hat. The Hat opened up it's eyes and looked back at the Headmaster.

"Harry Potter lives no more, and it would be unwise to try and bring him back to life."

. . .

Asher stormed through the halls and back to the Transfiguration classroom. He paused briefly at the door before walking in grabbing his stuff, and going down to Slytherin Dorms'. As he was approaching the Dungeons someone tapped him on the shoulder. Asher whirled around and brought his wand up swiftly, a spell on the tip of his tongue. The poor bloke put his hands up in surrender.

"Hello, my name's Theodore." The boy squeaked. Asher sighed and put his wand away before extending his hand.

"Asher Snape." Theodore gave him a slow and obvious once over.

"So I've heard." Theodore said smoothly, losing his mask of innocence. Asher tried to pull free from Theodore's grip, to no avail. "Why don't you come with me back to my dorm? Hmm? Would you like that?" Asher struggled harder in Theodore's grip.

"What the fuck is your problem? Let go of me."

"No, I don't think I will. How would you like to be my little fuck toy? I would treat you real nice. I'd play with you often." Theodore purred.

"Get away from him!" Hermione shouted, as Blaise Stupefied the other male. Hermione ran up to Asher and hugged him fiercely, even as she apologized over and over again.

"Why should I accept your apology?" Asher snarled. Blaise put a comforting hand on the small of Asher's back.

"It wasn't her fault. She was wearing a bewitched necklace, given to her by Weasley." Asher's anger melted away and he hugged Hermione back.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice. I'm sorry Hermione." Hermione started to cry and Asher patted her back. "We have to go to Dumbledore about this."

"I already did! He j-just told me not to worry and that he was sure it was given to me by mistake." Hermione wailed. Asher's grip on her tightened slightly, as his anger built. He let go of her and punched the wall behind him.

"What is with him. It's as if he's turned against me!" He shouted, before kicking Theodore forcefully in the stomach.

"Harry stop! What are you doing!" Hermione shouted, pulling Asher away.

"My name is Asher, Hermione, and since Dumbledore isn't doing anything about anything, I'll do it."

"Ha- Asher, please don't." Blaise looked at Asher appraising.

"I'll keep lookout." Blaise commented softly. Asher nodded once, then he began to roughly kick, curse and hex Theodore's prone form. At one point he woke up, but Hermione promptly Stupefied him. Asher gave her an acknowledging glance.

"Seems like enough damage, Asher." Blaise told him. Asher stopped before curing Theodore of his cuts. "I'll get a House-Elf to clean up the blood." Hermione's head snapped up.

"They have House-Elves here? That's horrible!" Hermione shouted. "I didn't know this school supported the enslavement of House-Elves, it isn't in Hogwarts a History, I'll tell you that! We have to help set them free!"

"Tell me Granger. Does a unicorn die if it is not in a forest." Hermione thought about it.

"Not necessarily, but it does become very, very sick." She explained. Blaise nodded.

"So if a unicorn foal was placed on your doorstep and you let it into the forest, would it be abandonment?" Hermione shook her head no. "Well House-Elves need to work. Being set free is a disgrace, and most love working for their families. Setting them free would be like keeping a unicorn from the forest." Hermione still looked dubious.

"If you really need to do something 'Mione, I would work on taking House-Elves away from overly-abusive families, like how I set Dobby free." Asher suggested.

"You set Dobby free? When I tell Draco this, he's gonna kill you." Blaise stated.

"Why?" Asher asked.

"He loved that elf. Been looking for him every since." Asher looked at him.

"But, we were in the kitchens, earlier. Dobby was there." Asher responded. There was a moan as Theodore woke again.

"P-please help. I'm so-sorry. Very sorry." Asher sighed and went to help Theodore to his feet. Blaise stopped him.

"Don't. He's lying, you've already healed him." Asher looked at Hermione for help.

"He's right you know. You did heal his cuts, and banished the hexes and curses." Asher looked between the two before he helped Theodore up anyways.

"I did kick him the stomach multiple times, and I can't fix broken bones. Blaise, could you please tell my father about what happened, and 'Mione, you better get back to Gryffindor and find out what Ron's up too, act cold when you are around me just to keep up appearances." Hermione nodded and gave Asher one last hug before leaving. Blaise stood awkwardly in front of Asher. Asher stared back at the taller, black boy. Blaise wrapped his arms around Asher's waist in a quick hug. He stepped back and cleared his throat.

"Be careful Asher." He whispered. Asher nodded.

"You too Blaise."

. . .

Asher was helping Theodore through a rarely used hallway when the boy stood up straight and pinned him to the wall. Theodore chuckled.

"Well seems you still have that hero complex, don't you?" Theodore leaned in towards Asher's ear. "I like that." Asher struggled, berating himself for not keeping his wand in his hand.

"Let go of me! Help! Someone help me! Anyo-" Theodore had sealed his lips over Asher's and was trying to force his tongue inside. Asher struggled as much as possible, but his smaller stature did not allow him to push Theodore away. Theodore pinched Asher roughly, forcing him to open his mouth. Theodore pushed his tongue in and Asher allowed it before biting down hard. Theodore pulled away with a leer.

"Like it rough, do you?" Asher snarled and pushed Theodore away harshly, trying to run away. He had made it to the main hallway when Theodore stunned him. Everything went black.

**Bum-bum-buuuuum. Cliffhanger! And this story will be Asher/Blaise that will shift to Asher/Draco. Thanks to XxMixedXxLoverXx 's wonderful idea!**


	6. sorry sorry sorry

Hey everybody. I am sorry that I haven't been posting lately but my mother is really sick and I need to help take care of her. However she is recovering and I feel that I will post sometime this week.


	7. The Older You Are, The Greyer You Get

Title: Heroes Somewhere Only we Know

Chapter: The older you are, the greyer you get.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N my mother died and my father suicided. Thanks for your patience.

_Asher was helping Theodore through a rarely used hallway when the boy stood up straight and pinned him to the wall. Theodore chuckled._

_"Well seems you still have that hero complex, don't you?" Theodore leaned in towards Asher's ear. "I like that." Asher struggled, berating himself for not keeping his wand in his hand._

_"Let go of me! Help! Someone help me! Anyo-" Theodore had sealed his lips over Asher's and was trying to force his tongue inside. Asher struggled as much as possible, but his smaller stature did not allow him to push Theodore away. Theodore pinched Asher roughly, forcing him to open his mouth. Theodore pushed his tongue in and Asher allowed it before biting down hard. Theodore pulled away with a leer._

_"Like it rough, do you?" Asher snarled and pushed Theodore away harshly, trying to run away. He had made it to the main hallway when Theodore stunned him. Everything went black._

... HSOWK ...

Asher shifted slightly as he swam back to consciousness. Keeping eyes firmly shut he tried to deduce where he was. Touch, he was on a bed, with silk covers and it was cold. Smell, it was damp, and mossy smelling with a hint of saltwater. Hear, he couldn't hear anyone else in the room but he did hear the sink running in the next room. Taking a chance Asher opened up his green eyes, to find that everything was blurry. _'Well that's just great._' He thought bitterly, scowling in a way most like his father. He moved his arms away from his body and was surprised to find that he was not bound in any way, shape, or form. Sitting up slowly he reached about for his glasses. He groped around on the nightstand near by but they were not there. He was in Slytherin Dorms' seemingly alone, without a wand, or glasses. He tensed himself, ready to fight, as he heard footsteps. They stopped in front of him.

"Don't worry your safe." Asher opened eyes he hadn't realized were closed. The figure in front of him was obviously black, not white as his attacker was.

"Who are you?" Asher whispered.

"It's me Blaise. Asher, are you okay, what happened? I found you stunned in the hallway." Blaise asked with concern.

"Nott attacked me." Asher managed to choke out from behind the tears threatening to fall.

"Well I figured that, I mean with the Stunner and all..."Blaise trailed off as Asher shook his head jerkily. His whole frame shuddered as he began to sob. Blaise sat next to him on the bed and put an arm on his shoulders.

"I meant, that he 'attacked' me again. And I couldn't do anything to stop it because I'm useless and a freak just like my aunt and uncle said I was." Asher fully succumbed to the crying that made Blaise's soul weep for his companion.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are not related to you. Their opinions do not matter. It isn't your fault that Theodore probably takes Steroids." Asher gave a small smile through his tears. "Asher, they said bad things happen for a reason."

"But no wise words are gonna stop the bleeding." Asher responded as he wrapped his arms around himself and leaned towards Blaise. Blaise placed his head on top of the smaller boys and sat there as Asher cried.

... HSOWK ...

Dumbledore paced in his study, the Sorting Hat watching. The aging wizard stopped to look out the window where Ronald Weasley could be seen going to the Green House with Hermione Granger. The redhead laughed and put his arm around Hermione, who seemed to flinch at the contact. Albus frowned. "She knows too much." He murmured to himself.

"Too much is never enough Headmaster." The Sorting Hat said. Albus turned to look at the fading Hat. "Why do you continue to refuse my advice? Bad things happen when people choose to refuse my advice."

"Are you threatening me?" Albus challenged.

"I am but a mere Hat, Headmaster, what could I possibly do to you." The Sorting Hat countered.

"A mere hat...A MERE HAT! The last Headmaster here died because of you! The Four Founders created you! Don't you dare tell me that you are a mere Hat." Albus raged before calming himself.

"That reminds me, Headmaster, what did you do with the eight portraits of the Founders? I do advise you to tell me."

"I have no recollection of ever seeing these portraits. I must prepare for dinner announcements." Albus left the room, leaving the Sorting Hat on it's shelve.

"You will see them soon Headmaster. Very soon."

... HSOWK ...

Draco walked into the Slytherin Dorms' to find Asher asleep in his bed with Blaise sitting in a near by chair. The blond tapped Blaise on the shoulder, causing the boy to jerk awake. "What do you want Draco."

"Is Asher okay? He's not sick is he?" Draco asked in concern. Blaise shook his head a proceeded to explain what had happened to Asher. As the tale began to unfold, Draco became filled with more and more rage. "Perhaps I should go help Nott dig his grave, don't you think?"** #I am going to kill him. #**

"Manual labour is for idiots Draco, the last time I checked you were smarter than me." **#Don't do it. It will be obvious it was you. # **Draco let out an explosive breath and sat on the edge of Asher's bed. He noticed the new bruises on his wrists."I don't care Blaise, but I won't kill him. I am going to talk to Dumbledore."

"Should I be worried that you didn't use snake speak?" Blaise responded dully. Draco blinked.

"Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our lives, and we're not ready to die. Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero, I've got a hero, living in me. I'm gonna fight for what's right. Today I'm speaking my mind, and if it kills me tonight. I will be ready to die." Draco sang softly as he got up.

"Fuck." Blaise stated. He tried to grab Draco's arm but the blond boy was determined. Blaise let his glamour fall so that he had more power. He became two inches shorter than Draco.

'_Don't gotta be the tallest in line, you could be the smallest in size. And if your hearts right, you could be our hero tonight.' _Blaise let go of Draco's arm and the taller boy left. "What have you done to us Asher?"

**A/N is it short, yes. Is it crappy, most likely. Nevertheless, its here, so be happy.**


	8. The Founders

**Title: Heroes Somewhere Only we Know**

**Chapter: The Snake, The Badger, The Eagle, and The Lion.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N here you go! Oh, i made the words to the song Draco sings in the second paragraph. My musical inspiration was The Haunted Music box found at, http:/ www. newgrounds. com/ audio/ listen/ 59389 just take out the spaces. I imagine he sings along with the high-pitched 'bell' starting at 00:05**

**A/N2 also I know Somewhere Only We Know has drums in it but I felt the way I put it was more magical. I also know that **Langsat grows on trees. So…yeah.

_Blaise let go of Draco's arm and the taller boy left. "What have you done to us Asher?"_

Draco strode down the hall with a purposeful air, that is, until he saw a House-Elf. The small elf was ambling its way towards the kitchens, humming a very familiar tune. Draco kept pace with the small elf as it turned the corner. The House-Elf's humming got a bit louder, and Draco stopped walking in shock. He looked down at his hands and began to sing.

"I will, sho-oh-oh-ow you my haun-ted music box. But only if you promise not to talk about it. It plays for me the thoughts of souls long forgotten, my comfort in the dark. And if I die, my soul will stay with my small music box." The House-elf slowed to a stop and turned around. It had large blue eyes and an olive tint to its skin. "How do you know that song?" Draco demanded. The little elf squeaked.

"Dobby be humming this song sir. Gracie be hearings it and be liking its." The female elf managed to say.

"Dobby? Where is he, you need to tell me."

"Be following me, sir." Gracie said walking down the hall. They made several turns, each taking them deeper into the heart of the castle. At last, they stood before a pure white door. "Dobby is in there."

Draco stopped, his hand centimetres away from the handle. His heart beat loudly in hs chest, as time seemed to become obsolete. The room he had never seen before, the blue eyes of the House-Elf, the sinister smile on her lips. Time rushed back at him and Draco smoothly put his hands into his pockets.

"He's probably busy; I'll come back later." Gracie's smile slid of her face.

"No, go in. I not be telling anyone's." Draco frowned a bit. The elf had slipped up earlier. Draco turned around and started walking away.

"No, it's quite okay. I'll find my way back later." Draco told the elf. 'Gracie' popped in front of Draco and pushed him back with magic.

"You will be going through that door, Mr. Malfoy, whether you like it or not." The being said, losing all guise of being female or a House-Elf.

"Who are you?" Draco inquired as he backed up.

"You tell me." The small elf gave a cruel smile before pushing him into the room.

HSOWK

Blaise got up from his chair and walked to the bookcase, Asher still asleep in the bed. Quickly scanning the titles, he chose 'A Separate Place' and sat back down. He had only been reading for a couple of minutes when two things happened simultaneously. Asher jolted awake from his sleep and Blaise dropped his book as a shock went through his fingers.

"What the fuck?" Blaise exclaimed as he felt the shock run through his whole entire body. Asher pushed the covers off himself and got up, looking confused.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I have no idea? Should we ignore it?"

"No, I don't think so. I think somebody's in trouble."

"Cant be, October isn't until tomorrow." Asher raised an eyebrow in question. "You and your Golden Trio always get the ball rolling in October. Always. It just wouldn't be natural for things to start now."

"What time is it?"

"Half twelve, why?" Blaise took another glance at the clock. "Half twelve! Draco has been gone longer then expected."

"Where did he go?" Asher asked even though the foul churning in the pit of his stomach had already given him an answer.

"He went to see Dumbledore." Asher exploded with anger.

"YOU LET HIM GO ALONE! ARE YOU CRAZY?" In a flurry of motion, Asher was moving towards the door, dragging Blaise along with him.

_**HSOWK**_

Fred and George laughed silently as they saw two people approaching their latest trap. The taller one was telling the shorter one to hurry, that they did not have much time. While the other one was whining about how do you know he's even there. George got his brothers attention and they drew their wands, ready to fight off the Death Eaters. The two figures stopped and looked over at their hiding space.

"Fred, George?" the twins risked a glance and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Harry! What are you doing up so late?" Fred asked.

"Draco needs help. Dumbledore did something to him I'm sure of it."

"How are you sure?" George asked. Asher took the map out of his pocket and thrust it at them. He then pointed to a room that was five twists away from their current position. The dot labelled Draco Malfoy would walk in one direction before running back and stopping abruptly.

"He's trying to get out of a locked room." Blaise said standing on tiptoes to see the map.

"Let's go!" Asher shouted as he ran down the corridor. Blaise followed without hesitation, while Fred and George gazed mournfully at their prank for a second before taking off.

_**HSOWK**_

Draco ran towards the door again but as he slammed into it, he heard a distinct crack. He gave a small shout of pain before walking to the opposite wall and sitting down. He prodded his collarbone and hissed. It was broken, no doubt about it. Draco cradled his arm as he stared at the white walls of the room. So bare, so unmarked. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. He would get out if it killed him. Four paintings appeared suddenly onto the wall, each containing a smiling witch or wizard.

"Ah, a Gryffindor is among us!" The brown haired wizard said, amber eyes sparkling. Draco looked around in confusion.

"Are you speaking of me?"

"But of course!" Draco gave a bark of laughter.

"You must be an idiot. I am not a Gryffindor." The black haired wizard with green eyes smirked.

"I told you he was a Slytherin, Godric." Draco's eyes widened at the implications.

"Y-Your the Founders, aren't you?"

"That's us dear!" The plump witch exclaimed. "I'm Helga Hufflepuff." Draco looked at her. Short, gingery blond hair, excited brown eyes and a perpetual smile, that seemed about right. This meant that the one with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes had to be Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Correct. I am indeed Rowena. The two arguing over there are Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor." Draco rubbed his temples with his right hand.

"This isn't real. I've passed out from the pain and I'm in some delusional world where the Founder's paintings exist and they can read your mind."

"Oh, dear, are you okay?" Helga asked.

"No. I'm trapped in here, Asher is probably in trouble , it is October after all, the Headmaster is a power hungry moron, Theodore Nott is still roaming the schools, Ronald Weasley is probably abusing the horrible actress that is Granger, my father is an active Death Eater and Voldemort has returned to power!" Draco ranted. The door blasted inward and a smirking Asher leaned on the doorway.

"I didn't know you cared."

"Back to your heroic ways I see." **#Are you okay now? #**

"Why not, it fits me like a comfy gold coat." **#Great, and ready for revenge. #**

"Now that's speaking my language, when do we start?" Salazar let out a laugh, not only startling the Hogwarts students but the other portraits as well.

"Such gifted Slytherins! You are both truly worthy of my House." Salazar told them. "Now bring in the others."

Fred, George and Blaise slowly made their way into the room as Asher helped Draco stand. "I knew you were shorter than me!" Draco exclaimed as Blaise walked by.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Blaise said aloofly. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Draco, are you okay?" Asher asked as the portraits starting interrogating the others.

"I'm fine." He said hugging his arm to his chest. Asher's face became dark.

"Don't lie to me."

"I hurt my collarbone, nothing to worry yourself over Asher." Draco stated, trying to play it off.

"Nothing to worry about you say? Then you would not mind if I looked at it, you know, just for my state of mind."

"Blaise." Salazar called.

"Yes sir?"

"What is happening between the other two Slytherins?" Blaise looked over. "It seems as though Draco has hurt himself trying to get out of the room and does not want to admit it to Asher. Asher however does not like it when people keep things from him, especially his friends. I would imagine he has quite a problem with trust after what happened so far this year. Give it up Draco! We all know you broke that bone!" Blaise called out when it seemed Asher had given up.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Asher shrieked. Blaise chuckled merrily as Helga tried to calm Asher down.

"Could it be?" Rowena mused aloud, and although her words were softly spoken, they carried a huge impact. "If only we could see your souls." Blaise's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea." Blaise flicked his wand in the direction of the two squabbling Slytherins and a guitar and drum set faded into view. The guitar did a simple rift while the drums added a bit of beat. The floor rippled and filled with a silvery substance, before everyone fell in. Fireworks exploded all around them, illuminating the scene. A young Draco stood in the doorway.

"I don't want you guys to see my memories." Everyone closed their eyes and let the music carry them back to the surface where they climbed on to the black tree that had spouted. They arranged themselves and watched the rippling pool of silver. The music flowed around them, entrancing them, keeping them. _**"I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away..."**_ Draco could be seen underneath the surface, watching hiss own memories. Fred and George climbed higher on the tree before pointing down at the liquid.

"Harry's still in there!" They chorused. Blaise looked over and his eyes went wide when he realized Asher could not breathe.

"_**I'm not superhuman!"**_

"DRACO!" Blaise shouted. The blond looked up, eyes completely silver. "Asher is still in there! He can't breathe!"

**Draco's PoV.**

Asher was still in here? That son of a bitch. "He can't breathe!" I looked around and saw Asher half unconscious. I started walking over, trying to ignore the memories flitting past me. I finally reached him and shoved him up. I heard coughing as he broke the surface and watched as the ripples followed him as he swam to where the others were. Another memory floated past and my eyes locked on to it.

"_**I need a hero to save me now."**_ A seven-year-old me sat in the dining room playing with the Muggle toys I had found in the attic. _My father's silhouette fell across the table and I looked up fearfully. "What are you doing Draco?" _

"_Playing." I chorused with the seven year old me. _

"_Really? What are you playing?" My father asked._

"_Cops and Robbers! See this one is the cop and this one is the robber." Seven-year -old me said, not knowing that our father was leading him into a trap._

"_And will the robber escape?" _

"_No father! The good guys always win." There was a loud crack as my father's hand struck the other me in the face. My hand flew to my cheek as I watched myself cry as my father left me locked in the room._

"_**I'm not superhuman! MY VOICE WILL BE HEARD TODAY!"**_ I ran dodging the various memories that wanted to suck me in. I could not break the surface. I could not leave. I needed someone. I couldn't take it anymore!

"_**It's just another kill! The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!" **_Asher looked down and saw Draco struggling. The pure panic in his eyes was enough to make Asher jump from the top branch of the tree and into the silvery depths of the floor. "_**Save me no-ow!"**_ His feet hit the bottom and he started running, searching, calling for Draco. _**"A hero will save me just in time**_." He finally latched on to the blond's arm and pushed him to the surface, staying behind and letting the memories suck him in.

"_**I need a hero just in time..." **_

"Draco, are you okay?" Blaise asked in concern. Draco nodded.

Asher struggled with the silvery ropes that were wrapping around him, trying to drown him. This was not the victim they wanted. Asher fell unconscious and the ropes pulled him down further, and further.

Draco watched in horror as Asher disappeared from view. _**"We're in the fight of our lives and we're not ready to die."**_ Draco pointed his wand at the silver pool and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

"Crucio!" The ropes screeched and let go of their captive allowing him to swim up and into a memory. It was the same one Draco had seen earlier, and as it finished Asher promised that Lucius Malfoy would die the next time he saw him. Draco dropped back into the silver pool and called Asher over to him. He pushed him out of the pool and waved before walking towards where the ropes were searching for him.

"_**A hero's not afraid to give his life. A hero's gonna save me just in time."**_ The ropes rushed at Draco and the blond did nothing to stop them. They wrapped around his arms and legs, squeezing tightly. Something cracked.

"What is he doing?" Asher shouted as he watched from the tree.

"Facing his inner demons. Asher, I know you are noble and all that rot, but you have to let him do it. You guys saving each other every minute isn't accomplishing anything." Blaise explained

"You're right. I'll watch, just this one time."

"_**A hero will save me just in time!"**_

The ropes squeezed and pulled, but Draco did nothing. The ropes flung Draco into another memory. The memory. The one that happened that summer, the one he would never forget.

"_Why are you so tense Draco?"_

"_Leave me alone. Please. I'll do anything you want."_

"_You already know what I want."_

"_Anything but that, I'll take the Dark mark, I'll kill Harry Potter, I'll kill mom..." The lock clicked shut. "Please. No!"___

"_**I need a hero. I need a hero! A hero's gonna save me just in time."**_ Finally, the song faded away and with them the memories. The students fell on the floor as everything returned to its original white. Asher and Blaise ran over to Draco when they saw him struggling to stand.

"I think my leg is broken." He managed to gasp out.

"Blaise help me carry him to where we were sitting." The two boys hauled Draco over to where the Weasley twins were.

"Fred can you conjure some wooden planks, and George some bandages?" The two boys nodded, and soon Asher had finished placing a splint on Draco's leg.

"Thanks Asher."

"Asher?" George asked.

"You sure you didn't knock your head?" Fred added.

"My name is Asher, Asher Sirius Hamnet Snape. Blaise cast the song on me."

"Alright, here goes." Blaise pointed his wand at Asher and cast the Soul Song charm at him. A piano appeared in the room and started to play. Everyone stared at the ebony instrument in shock, and then the voice started singing, filling the room.

"_**I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand..."**_ The song continued and with each note from the piano, the room filled with colour. The floor sprouted rich, green grass. A tree popped up to sweep the ceiling, and a soft breeze filled the room. The tree's leaves changed from green to orange and began to flutter down. Asher laughed and tried to catch them, but they turned to water as his finger touched them. Flowers pushed up from the ground and when Fred tried to smell one, it exploded into sparkles. The sky turned a deeper shade of purple as the sun began to set. Everyone sat down under the tree and watched it with goofy grins on their faces. Asher leaned back on his arms and Blaise followed suit, accidentally touching their hands together. They pulled away, faces stained with a small blush. Fireflies starting appearing by the dozen, filling the room with twinkling lights. Asher, who had never seen fireflies before sat in silent awe. Blaise laughed at him causing Asher to toss a leaf at his face. Blaise wiped the water off his face and smirked. Asher's eyes widened before he was running across the field, each footprint sprouting a Langsat shrub. Draco smiled and picked one off a nearby shrub before peeling off its leathery skin. The small fruit inside was translucent with little green seeds. Fred and George watched him carefully.

"_Is this the place we used to love? Is this place that I've been dreaming of?"_ Draco looked over at Asher and sighed.

"What?"

"It could be poisonous." George told him. Draco rolled his eyes and took a bite out of it. Sweetness exploded in his mouth as he chewed it.

"It's delicious." Draco told them. The twins each grabbed one and started eating it. Asher sat next to Draco and grabbed one.

"Where's Blaise?" Asher pointed to where Blaise was being held captive by little fairies. They little out little high-pitched squeaks in appreciation.

"I think they like his smell." Fred said as the fairies all lay down in Blaise's hair. Blaise walked over and sat down on the other side of Draco, fairies still fluttering about.

"Langsat?" Draco asked holding one out. Blaise shrugged and took it. Then they all waited for the song to end as stars appeared in the sky. Draco hugged both of his friends before stuffing leaves in their mouths. Asher raised his eyebrows at Blaise and he nodded. Both boys sprayed the water in their mouths at Draco.

"Aw gross." Draco glared at them and the two boys were going to run but Draco caught Asher's arm and held him next to him.

"Blaise, a little help?"

"You're on your own." Blaise said.

"Jerk." Asher muttered as Draco smeared Langsat all over his hair and styled it. "What are you doing?"

"Styling the rats nest you call hair."

"So styling my hair is your revenge?"

"No, it's my dream." Draco said only semi-sarcastically. Asher snickered before stretching out and laying his head in Draco's lap.

"Well then be my guest." Asher grinned as the sky's clouds formed a winking smiley face, with the clouds being the mouth and one eye and the full moon being the other. The little fairies were tying the fireflies to their wrists and acting as if they were dogs. A small red fairy saw Asher watching and made a silly face. Asher stuck his tongue out at it, causing it to titter in laughter. It flew higher, its firefly flying behind, and pulled a small leaf off the tree. She let it go and the leaf ever so delicately, floated down. As the song slowed down in tempo, it started to snow, however, it was not cold, but room temperature. The shiny black piano played its final notes and everything disappeared, including the Langsat gel. Draco frowned as Asher's hair fell limp again.

"It's your turn; would you like me to cast the charm now?" Blaise nodded and Asher cast the charm on him. The drums and guitar came back, but this time instead of a loud rock rhythm, it was more laid back.

"_**You might think, you'll never be the one to save the day..."**_ The room turned a beautiful shade of blue, with barely any clouds. From the corners of the room small streams of water started to trickle, covering the floor with enough water to lap at their feet, or in Draco's case two inches.

_**"You don't need to be the biggest in life. Don't need to be the strongest to fight, for what's right. Cause a hero's great for who they are inside. Don't need to be the tallest in line. You could be the smallest in size, and if your heart's right, you could be our hero tonight."**_

"How's that leg feeling Draco?" Blaise asked. Draco looked down to where his leg was being caressed by sparkling water.

"I figure it'll be fine." Draco was going to say more but the roar of a cascading water filled the room before it became quiet once more. Candy lily pads floated up from the water as Draco stood and walked a bit on his legs. "Much better." 

"_**If your embrace the journey that's before you, lead the way." **_A path cut through the water leading off into a black tree forest. Blaise smiled and urged everyone to follow him.

_**"And in your weakness, you will find your strength."**_ Asher shook his head firmly. "I'm afraid of the dark."

"It'll be okay." Blaise assured him, taking his hand. Asher looked at their joined hands a smiled.

"Thanks." Draco rolled his eyes at the pair and threw a snowball at them. It hit Asher squarely in the back of the head.

"Don't worry fair Asher! I will avenge you!" Blaise shouted before enlisting the aid of the Weasley twins and hunting Draco down.

_**"You could be the smallest in size**_." Blaise tackled Draco from behind as several dwarves came from the trees, cheering them on.

"To the kingdom!"

_**"And if you feel afraid, when the road ahead looks hard. Follow your heart. You could be the flame, for a world that fears the dark. Brighter than the stars!"**_ Something howled from the woods, causing Draco and Blaise to latch on to each other and the Weasley twins to each other. Asher laughed as he felt something tickle the back of his neck, and then, he was floating.

"Guys, get me down. Now." Draco took out his wand and cast a patronus to get him down. A large dragon appeared and Asher began laughing his head off.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled.

"B-but, it's ahahaha a DRAGON!"

"_**And if your heart is right you could be our herooooo!" **_

The music became softer as they reached the kingdom that the elves had spoken of.

_**"Don't need to be the biggest. Don't need to be the strongest..." **_The castle burst into black butterflies as the song ended.

"What? We didn't even get to see what was inside!" Fred exclaimed. Blaise laughed.

"The adventure is in the journey, not the destination."

"Whatever." Fred mumbled. "My turn! We've never done this before, but I'm pretty sure my song will be awesome!" George was about to comment, but stopped himself.

"If you say so..." Draco said uncertainly as Asher cast the charm at Fred.

An ebony black guitar with silver strings appeared and started to play fast. A short while later another more relaxed guitar and the drums came in, spreading a black forest with every note. Suddenly there was a howl and the fast guitar along with the drums dropped, leaving only the slow one.

"_**If weakness is a wound that no one wants to speak of..."**_ A wolf jumped out but was repelled by a Stunner. _**"Then "cool" is just how far we have to fall." **_The sounds of crying children filled the forest.

"What was that?" Fred asked. The others looked at him.

"We didn't hear anything Fred." George told him. Fred caught a glimpse of a running child and starting sprinting towards it, leaving the others behind.

Fred cast a shield charm around himself though he knew it wouldn't hold long. "_**Can I lose my need to impress**_?" Fred tripped and landed on something_**. "If you want the truth I need to confess." **_It was the still corpse of the child_**.**_

_**"IIIIII'm not alright, I'm broken inside, broken inside. And all I go through, it leads me to you, it leads me to you**_." Fred ran back the way he came, dodging branches and roots._****_

_**"Burn away the pride." **_Fred reached the clearing he had began at and clung to his brother hopelessly._****_

_**"'til everything I hide behind is gone..." **_Fred started to sob and muttered nonsense words to George. George pulled his brother up.

"Show me."

"No."

"Fred you can't just hide! Where is it?" Fred gave a small sob before running back into the forest the others following._****_

_**"Only you are there to lead me on..." **_Fred stopped walking but kept his eyes closed. _**"'Cause honestly, I'm not that strong."**_

"There's nothing here but a flower." Blaise said. Fred opened his eyes in shock and looked down at the purple petalled flower. It had a face, as it opened its eyes it gave a cry and closed in on itself, showing its barbed underside.

"That's the child, that's the little girl."

"No it's not Fred." George said.

Fred frowned and knelt by the flower as the others debated whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Hello, I'm Fred." He whispered. One of the petals moved to reveal a blue eye. "I promise I won't hurt you." The little flower unfurled all the way a peered at him.

"Hi, I'm Polyxena." Fred's eyes welled up with tears.

"Poly?" The flower nodded.

"Oh, Poly. Where are you?"

"I'm Polyxena." The flower responded. Fred started to cry silently for his forgotten sister. _****_

_**"And I'll move, and I'll move, and I'll move, closer to you." **_George turned around and saw his brother crying harshly.

"Fred? What's wrong?" A large howl erupted from the depths of the forest, chilling their blood.

"Polyxena. It was Polyxena. You remember her don't you, Polyxena I mean?" George looked down at his brother. Fred looked like a lost child, his eyes were red, and he was pale and seemed a bit crazed.

"Who's Polyxena?" Draco asked.

"Polyxena!" The flower chirped, causing everyone to jump.

"Polyxena! You have to remember George! What about you, Harry, has Ron ever mentioned Polyxena?" No one said a word.

"YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER HER! WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER, GEORGE!" The wolf slunk into the opening and laughed. It had the voice of Molly Weasley as it spoke.

"I remember Polyxena. Weak little thing she was."

"SHUT UP!" Fred shouted standing up and pointing his wand at the wolf. "You shut up right now!" The wolf said nothing but darted between Fred's legs and ripped up the flower before fading away.

"_**I'm not alright I'm broken inside, broken inside. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm broken inside, broken inside and all I go through leads me to you. Leads me to you.**_

_**I'm not alright, I'm not alright, I'm not alright... that's why I need you."**_

Everything disappeared except for the heavy emotions charging around. Fred sat on the floor and cried, and cried, and cried, until he could cry no more, then he looked up at George.

"Do you honestly not remember?"

"No Fred, I don't." Fred sighed and placed his burden to the back of his mind.

"It's your turn." Fred said, lifting his wand. George shook his head.

"That won't be necessary." George took a breath. "Here goes nothing."

"_**You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand..." **_the room carpeted itself in lush grass, while shrubs of various shapes grew. Asher, Blaise and Draco sat down next to a shocked Fred.

"I didn't know he could sing." Fred whispered.

"Yeah, he's really good." Asher responded.

"_**No, I won't give in! Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_." A marble stage rose beneath George's feet as fairy lights shone down from the sky.  
><em><strong><br>"Before it's too late this could all disappear. Before the door's closed and it comes to an end, with you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah! Keep holding on! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. .Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you."**_

From the small woods that had grown several Crup puppies came running out barking excitedly. Asher gave out a girlish squeal causing Fred to laugh at him.

"What? They are sooo adorable!" Fred started to laugh harder, his face turning purple, even George still singing, was grinning like a loon.

"You two agree with me don't you?" Blaise nodded shakily as he held his laughter in, while Draco flat out laughed.

"Yes, I do agree Asher they are soooo like adorable!"

"Oh, shut up."_****_

_**"Hear me when I say, when I say, I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.**_

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**_

_**Keep holding on, keep holding on. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."**_

Everyone clapped vigorously after George's performance including the portraits.

"You certainly are a talented young man. Have you have ever considered going into the Wrock career?" Helga told him.

"Honestly no." Rowena nodded subtly to Helga.

All the students jumped as a knock came from the door. Asher looked slowly at everyone before going to open the door. Standing on the other side was no one other than, Luna Lovegood.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Asher asked in bewilderment.

"I came to inform you that breakfast will be starting soon, and all students must be present when the students from other schools come."

"B-but, how did you, I thought, huh?"

"As articulate as ever, Asher," Draco commented. "Lovegood what time is it right now?"

"It is what the Nargles call huflem tum giffer."

"In English please."

"Six thirty-five."

"Luna, why don't you come in here for a second or two?" Fred asked. Luna smiled and skipped in before curtsying to the Founders.

"What a pleasure to finally meet you." She said seriously. Rowena peered at the teenage girl with interest. She seemed to be different from the others.

"Could we possibly hear your soul?" Luna giggled loudly and nodded.

Asher cast the charm on her and the room filled with trees of all different colours, a lake of sparkling water, animals of various sizes, and tall flowing grass. Then a twinkling flute started to play.

"_**How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know..."**_ Luna smiled as the leaves swirled around her, making her hair turn the purest white and her eyes the clearest blue. Luna led the others into a forest, occasionally stopping to touch a tree or scattered rock_**. "You think you own whatever land you land on. The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name..."**_ Luna pulled George into an intricate dance of twirls. Then she sent him spinning before she directed the leaves with the wind. A wolf ran out from the under brush and circled her legs.

"Draco, you should try." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Try what?" Luna stared at him before turning away. A large column of leaves spun around her faster, and faster, before they stopped completely. Luna laughed before running of again, the others following. They stopped at the edge of a cliff over looking a lake.

"_**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?"**_ Luna's wolf gave a howl. _**", or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?"**_ A large mountain range shot up from the ground, all of them sending of a different note in perfect harmony. _**"CAN YOU SING WITH ALL THE VOICES OF THE MOUNTAIN? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind**_?" Luna touched each of them in turn and their patronuses burst from their wands.

"Follow me." She commanded as she ran back into the forest. A dragon, stag, a male and female fox, a grizzly cub and her own wolf ran after her, leaving their masters no choice but to follow clumsily. "Stop thinking!" Luna called to them. "That's how the Nargles get you!"

"_**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest**_." The boys were now following her smoothly, just taking in the beauty of the song._** "Come roll in all the riches all around you, and for once, never wonder what they're worth."**_

Luna made them all link hands before pushing them into the lake ten feet below. She gave a whoop and jumped after them. The boys went under before coming back up spluttering for air as Luna floated down into the water. There was a clap of thunder before it started to rain.

"_**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends. And we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends."**_ The boys dragged themselves out of the water, soaked to the bone. Luna glided out after them, dry as when she had jumped in. _**"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon!"**_ Luna dried all of her friends off and led them away from the lake and into a field. There they all sat down. _**"We need to sing with all the voices of thee mountain. Need to paint with all the colours of the wind."**_ There were a few more words to the song before it died down, and everything vanished, making their hearts twinge with loss. Luna giggled.

"You can always be in this land, wherever you may be." Asher blinked.

"Luna, your hair, it's still white and your eyes are really, really blue."

"I've had enough I am going to tell them!" Helga shouted from her portrait. The other Founders stared at her in shock.

"Helga, this might not happen for another decade." Salazar tried to reason.

"What's going to happen?" Asher asked.

"Rowena present them with half of the first line. We decide to tell them or not based on their reactions." Godric said.

"Once the bearer of light extinguishes his goodness through unspeakable acts, the dragon will regain his flame," Rowena stopped and waited for their reaction. Fred and George looked at each other in confusion, while Asher and Blaise simply looked puzzled. Luna frowned and looked over at Draco. Draco's eyes were wide and his skin drained of all colour. Luna shifted her Sight and screamed shrilly. Everyone was startled into action, the twins raising their wands to the door, Blaise to the back wall, and Draco to the portraits. Asher knelt down beside Luna and tried to calm her.

"Luna, look at me. What's wrong?" Luna sobbed harder.

"The pain." She whispered hoarsely. "So much pain."

"What's wrong, what did you hurt?" Luna gave a small smile before her face became aged with pain once more.

"No, there is no physical pain, but this world through these eyes..."Luna shuddered.

"Luna!" Luna's eyes opened wide, no longer blue but a fiery orange.

"Help him, Harry. I know you can."

"Luna, no stop this!" Luna closed her eyes. "Luna!"

"There is nothing you can do. It is meant to be." Salazar told him gravely. Asher stood defiantly.

"No! I won't let her die!" The others around the room stood a bit taller.

"There is nothing you can do. You can not defy the prophecy!" Godric boomed.

"No one tells me what I can or can't do!" Asher shouted, golden flames covering his body. The other students backed away in amazement. "This is my home, and she is my friend! The decision lies with me!"

"No it doesn't Asher." Draco stated. Asher turned to him, white eyes burning in fury. "It belongs to us." Draco stepped forward and took hold of one of Asher's hands. Blaise set his jaw and took Draco's free hand. Fred and George followed taking hold of Asher and Blaise's hands respectfully, completing the circle around Luna's prone form.

"Bonds of blood, blood of whispers, whispers of nine lives, nine lives of independence and independence within bonds, by these powers I take in the pain that our fallen have received! Let her live another day, for now is not her time!" The room was filled with roaring, golden flames, all stemming from Asher. The fire rushed at Luna and surrounded her, before gently pushing the fire in her eyes down and letting the water surface once more.

Luna gave a cough before sitting up right, bright blue eyes filled with wonder. "The world, it is beautiful again." The boys released hands and the wild magic dispersed. Asher took one last harsh breath before plunging into the abyss of darkness.

_**HSOWK**_

The Sorting Hat gave a merry chuckle from its shelf in the Headmaster's office. Albus turned around to glare at it. The Hat laughed harder.

"What! What is it you old rag?" Albus shouted. The Hat grinned.

"It seems as though the Founders will be making an appearance at breakfast today." The Sorting Hat said simply.

"You do not scare me. I am the greatest wizard of this era." Albus drew his wand.

"You? The greatest? Do not make me laugh old man. That boy's power will increase, is increasing, day by day! Had he been placed with a loving accepting family from the start he'd already have more magic in his pinkie nail than you do in your whole body." Albus eyes widened before he slid his wand back into his pocket.

"What can a mere hat know that I don't? This instrument over here, the silver one behind my desk, it records Harry Potter's magic levels. It has not changed since the summer, and the power is only a small percentage of mine. Increasing every day is what the magic is not doing. Harry Potter is weak." The Headmaster declared as he closed the door to his office. The hat grinned.

"Harry Potter is dead, Headmaster."

_**HSOWK**_

The doors of the Infirmary burst open with a loud thud, and Severus Snape came storming in, frightening the first year present.

"Where is my son?" he asked in a chilling voice. Madame Pomfrey scowled.

"Your son? Albus decided to-"

"You let Albus take my son?"

"Oh, no Severus, of course not. Har- I mean Asher is a private room down at the end." Severus smiled cruelly at the first year.

"If this gets out to anyone, I'll use your ears for Potions ingredients." Severus gave a chuckle as the kid peed himself. Severus made his way down to the end of the infirmary and knocked three times on the door. It melted away and he was met with four wands and a cork.

"Miss Lovegood, why are you holding a cork?" Luna just gave a silly smile and backed away, allowing him to pass. "Son?"

Asher squinted back the light from the hallway to see his father's silhouette. "Dad!" Asher exclaimed in happiness.

"Son, are you okay?" Severus asked, pulling Asher into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hey Dad, guess what I did!" Asher asked, glowing in pride. Worry settled into the pit of Severus' stomach.

"Oh Merlin, what have you done this time?"

"What do you mean what have I done this time!" Asher shouted.

"Do you not remember your pet griffin or the fairy incident?" Severus questioned.

"Hey, you promised never to bring that up!" Asher yelled. "However, I know that this will absolutely not backfire just as having Sera as a pet didn't. I have taken the Founders hostage so ha!" Asher crossed his arms and glowered defiantly. Draco motioned for the others to get out of the room as Severus' eye twitched, but it was too late.

"YOU DID WHAT! That is the most idiotic thing you could have done. Boy, you truly are an idiot."

"My name is not boy." Asher said darkly. "You gave me a name so I suggest you use it."

"Are you threatening me, boy?" Severus mocked, having no idea how much danger he was in. Asher gave a battle cry before swinging a sword of blue flames at his father. It stopped mere centimetres from his head, trimming a piece of hair. Asher's green eyes grew wide as he let the sword dissolve into ash. Severus dusted off his shoulder and headed to the door.

"Dad?" Asher choked out.

"You are not my son; you are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human." Draco's eyes narrowed as Asher seemed to break.

"You are not Severus Snape. Who are you?" Draco demanded. 'Severus' smiled.

"What do you speak of? The boy can verify who I am." Draco smirked.

"I banish you creature from the kingdom of Nikstlitslepmur. Leave or I will justly force you to speak the name of Asher Snape." The black figure of Severus Snape dissolved into a small creature that looked like a cross between a rat and a toad.

"Bad wizard, tricking Zantar. Bad wizard like payer." The creature hissed and let the floor swallow him up. Severus appeared at that exact moment, the room in disarray.

"What have you done this time Asher?" Severus sighed.

**A/N mwa ha ha it is super long I know. Any questions? I think I've covered a lot...um anti-prophecy in the next chappie also the other schools arrive. Ta da! **


	9. You're not alone

**Title: Heroes Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter: Where Draco takes His role as Main Character**

**A/N So, I just remembered this was supposed to be a Draco centred fic. Stupid Harry/Asher taking over! But yeaaaah... don't hate this chapter or anything. Not that it is bad just some people hate it when the characters have weird powers. Not that they are weird! Just- ugh I give up. Just read it please.**

_"I banish you creature from the kingdom of Nikstlitslepmur. Leave or I will justly force you to speak the name of Asher Snape." The black figure of Severus Snape dissolved into a small creature that looked like a cross between a rat and a toad._

_"Bad wizard, tricking Zantar. Bad wizard like payer." The creature hissed and let the floor swallow him up. Severus appeared at that exact moment, the room in disarray._

_"What have you done this time Asher?" Severus sighed._

Tears filled the boy's eyes as he ran to the stoic professor, embracing him tightly. Racking sobs burst from the teen to the room, Severus holding him comfortingly. Draco ushered everyone else out of the room but was met with the obstacle that was Luna. The girl was tracing her finger along the thin crack that had appeared in the floor, gazing at it with intense, blue eyes. "Luna, we have to go."

"Just a moment Dragon." She answered, speaking in mature tones. The now white haired Ravenclaw stood and dusted off her skirt. Luna lightly touched Asher on the shoulder before she departed with Draco.

"Asher, what's the matter?" Severus asked in a hushed tone.

"So much has gone wrong and it's barely October. I just want to go home," Asher whispered brokenly. Severus sighed and pushed Asher's hair back from his forehead, revealing his irritated scar.

"Have you had any dreams lately?" Asher nodded into the folds of the man's robe.

"Only one, two nights ago, something about Nagini's milk? I don't know. I'm probably just under a lot of stress." The potions professor removed his hand from the teens head and went to gaze at the window, only to be stopped short by shouting from Asher's pocket. Severus turned to his son and crossed his arms. Asher's green eyes widened as a blush crept its way unto his countenance. "Oh, and um, did I mention I found the Founders?" Severus gave Asher a look, slowly circling the room so he was once again by his son.

"Did you now?" Asher quickly removed the shrunk portraits from his pocket and laid them out on the hospital bed. Reaching into his back pocket Asher withdrew his wand.

"Finite Incantatem." The portraits grew in size until four satisfied looking Founders lay before them, eyes glinting with gratitude.

"Finally out of that room. I had almost forgotten the colours." Godric inhaled deeply, despite his being a painting. "Truly amazing."

"Doesn't seem to have changed one bit." Rowena added, looking around the hospital room and out onto the grounds. Helga smiled widely as she noticed the flourishing greens of the grounds. Salazar, whose eyes were usually cold as steel, gazed upon the grounds with warmth. A plan began to blossom in his mind as he connected with the Sorting Hat.

"What I wouldn't give to see the Great Hall," he commented casually. Helga quickly latched on to it, as well as Rowena and Godric.

"Might as well make sure my House still has the strength to be yours." Salazar glared at the smug looking Godric. Asher grinned widely and snapped his fingers. Moments later Dobby appeared a lopsided grin on his face.

"How may Dobby be helping yous?"

"Can you get a few more House Elves and tell them to set up the Founders in their rightful place?" Dobby gazed over at the paintings and gave a squeal of delight.

"Of course, Master Harry! Right away!" The House Elf disappeared with a large crack before the bespectacled teen could correct him. Three House Elves appeared with Dobby. Each one carefully grabbed on to the edges of the assigned portraits and disappeared with a crack. Asher grinned and turned to his father.

"I certainly don't want to miss this." Asher took of running, leaving his confused friends behind him. Severus walked through the door and smirked at their expressions.

"I would hurry down to breakfast." The teenagers looked at each other uncertainly. Blaise shrugged and took off running, quickly catching up to Asher. Draco gave a laugh and ran after the two boys, by passing them in mere moments. The twins nodded to each other and tapped the soles of their shoes with their wands. Wheels appeared and soon the two were skating down the cobbled hallways, frequently changing course of direction to avoid cracks. Severus turned to the remaining student. "May I ask you something?" the professor questioned as he began walking. The girl fell into step with him and nodded. "Should I be concerned that Asher believes the King of Wrackspurts in inhabiting his brain?" Luna gave a melodic laugh, very much unlike her usual giggle.

"No sir, you should feel honoured that your son has been chosen to be the palace."

"Would you by any chance know the prophecy?" Luna's eyes darted away, her hair returning to her normal blonde.

"I mustn't say, I've heard aging is incredibly stressful." Severus made a noise of agreement.

"Your connection with this generation is strong though, it will be a sad sight when they realize they must leave you behind." Luna stopped walking, allowing her professor to enter the Great Hall. Luna followed, her gaze falling on the laughing fourth years. Perhaps she should give up her youth; perhaps she should stop living in the future and take part in the present. Asher noticed her standing by the doorway and waved her over, inviting her. Inviting her to life. This was certainly an invite she was going to accept.

"Hello Asher." Luna greeted as she took a seat by him at the Slytherin table.

"Luna, you're back to normal. Well, appearance-wise." Blaise announced with a grin. Asher rolled his eyes and gave Luna a smile. Draco soon dragged the girl away so that she could meet Pansy.

"Asher?" Blaise said hesitantly. The other boy looked at him in recognition. "I- uh, I'm really glad you're okay." Asher turned serious and looked into brown eyes.

"I wouldn't if you hadn't found me."

"Have you told Professor Snape?" Asher shook his head, glasses glinting in the light.

"I... think I can handle it. I won't let him come near me again."

"You know you have my shoulder to cry on right?" Blaise asked. Asher gave a paradoxical grin.

"Finally accepted your height?" Blaise sighed and turned to face the Head Table. Asher gave a small frown. The green-eyed teen placed a hand on the others shoulder. "Of course I know that." Blaise smiled and the two faced the doors, awaiting Dumbledore's arrival. The doors creaked open to reveal the Headmaster, smiling at all the students. There were four large bangs from the Head Table and most of the students turned to see what the disturbance was. Asher still stared at the Headmaster, well aware of what the disturbance was. Albus stopped in his tracks, surprise clearly shown on his aging face, this shock soon turned to disbelief, then anger, and finally fear.

'_The Founders' portraits? It could not be, they were locked away, and I had made sure of it. Them and that conniving-'_ Albus turned his head to look at the Slytherin Table, noticing that Draco had escaped. _'This cannot be happening. I need to make sure Harry's support crumbles. I need him to beg for the safety of Gryffindor.'_ Albus blinked a few times before proceeding to the Head Table passing various whispered conversations. The Four Founders gazed down upon the Headmaster as he approached, disdain clearly shown on their faces. Helga's frame glowed a honey yellow a small frown on her face. Many exclamations rose from the students as the tables shifted about the floor creating one long almost circular table. Albus turned to the woman, blue eyes blazing.

"Hogwarts is one, not many. The tables are grouped by year, not House." All the students looked at each other uncertainly, but the first and second years moved quickly, eager to sit by each other. The older students moved slowly after them, quickly arranging the tables in ascending grade so that the first years were flanked by the seventh and second years. Asher had made sure to have Draco and Blaise on either side of him with Luna, Pansy, Vincent and Greg across from him were keeping any undesirables away from his being. Asher tensed as he heard Theodore talking to someone nearby.

"I'm not sure I like this."

"Well if it isn't to Perfect Potter's liking then you should just leave and eat by yourself in a cupboard somewhere." Ron spat out from behind Asher. Draco gripped the table tightly, wanting to let Asher fight his own battles. He was not expecting tears to start rolling down the boy's face, or the wheezing breaths that were escaping his chest. Asher covered his eyes with scarred hands, his whole frame shuddering with the effort to keep quiet. The redhead behind him seemed quite shocked and took a step back in confusion, shaking his head as if trying to throw off something. If he had succeeded, no one knew for the boy soon passed out, his head hitting the floor with a sickening crack. Draco frowned and gave Blaise a look. The black boy nodded and pulled the sobbing Asher into a hug whilst Draco levitated Weasley to his brothers. Fred and Georg quickly grabbed their brother and ran out of the Great Hall.

Theodore's PoV

Perfect they were all distracted, it was my chance. I detached myself from my group of 'friends' and made my way to where I knew Asher was seated. I watched from a huddle of people as he wept in the arms of another boy. This made me angry, but I could not let my anger stop me. The other boy was smaller, weaker than I was. I licked my lips. I would take him too. I drew my wand and shot a Stupefy at both of them. I would finally get what I deserved. Then, the impossible happened. Asher looked up at the red spells and they dissolved into a mist. Then those piercing green eyes met mine and I knew no more of my motives. I was to fall asleep. Fall asleep, what a wonderful idea. I am sure after the display my dreams would not be haunted, but rather erotic. I felt my eyelids drooping when suddenly another student jolted me. I glared at the offending first year before realization dawned on me. The bastard had done something to me. I whirled around to look for the boy but he was gone, along with the gorgeous brown-eyed one. I frowned and straightened out my robes. Perhaps another time.

(This is the end of Theodore's PoV.)

Asher was relieved when he saw Theodore stalk off in the opposite direction. The black-haired boy removed his hand from Blaise's mouth and stood up, making his way towards his father. "What just happened?" Blaise accused.

"Nott, he was planning something." Blaise scowled.

"I realized that, but how did you do those things?" Asher's brow furrowed as he debated as to whether he should inform Blaise of his current situation.

"I'd rather tell my story when everyone is present." Blaise nodded in acceptance as they reached Severus. "What do you think Severus?" Asher asked with a grin. Severus rolled his eyes and took a seat at the Head Table. Asher followed him and began talking with the four paintings that were suspended above the table.

"Mr. Snape, can you do us a favour?" Rowena asked. Asher thought about it before nodding.

"I have a question first. How is it that you talk so modernly?" Salazar grinned.

"We hear everything that goes on in Hogwarts, and have picked up your language pretty well. Well, except for Godric." Godric gave Salazar an offended look.

"I totally know the lingo." Asher stifled a laugh while Salazar rolled his green eyes.

"As you can see, he is stuck in the seventies." Asher nodded vigorously. "Now, as far as our favour goes, we require you to locate our other paintings."

"Where are they?"

"We don't know. Each of us has a riddle inscribed into the backs of our frames, put there by the idiot Headmaster. Asher bit his lip and stood on the Head Table, trying to gaze at the back of the portraits.

"Severus! Severus, write this down!" Severus shook his head before pulling out a parchment and quill. "You can not find me until you find death. Okay, second one is, come seek me where their voices sound, that is if I have not drowned. Wow, these suck. If a blossom upon me you lay, you must surely wish to stay, for you cannot leave once I am found, for the dirt will muffle all your sound. I stand corrected, um let's see. For constant screams it is quiet." Asher hopped off the table and grabbed the list from Severus.

"Be careful." Severus warned him.

"Aren't I always?" Asher responded cheekily.

"SILENCE!" The Great Hall fell into stillness as no one dared to breathe a word. "Everyone to your seats." The students scrambled to be seated, everyone fearing the Headmasters punishment if they failed to do so. "None of you shall speak to the paintings today, because I am sure they are quite overwhelmed." With a flick of his wand, four pairs of enchanted curtains covered the portraits, muffling their complaints. "Now for the announcements. The students from the other schools will be arriving a week earlier due to the early snowstorm that will be occurring. Thus being so, when you return to your dormitories your new sleeping assignments will be present." The hall filled with excited chatter.

"I can't believe they'll be here!"

"How cool would it be if we bunked with one of the champions?"

"I wonder if we'll have to sleep with the first years."

"This sucks."

Asher frowned at the thought of more people coming into the school. 'New sleeping arrangements, I might have to occupy Severus's guest room.' The fourteen year old looked over at Luna whom was humming softly as she played with the steamed radishes. "Luna." The blonde girl looked up and smiled.

"Yes Asher?"

"You don't have any enemies, do you?" he asked in concern. Luna's lips pulled down as she thought.

"None that are still living." She answered cryptically. Asher nodded absent-mindedly.

"Come meet us at our dorms at ten. I have something I wish to discuss with you and the others."

"Should I bring my cork?" Luna asked. Asher paused before responding with the positive.

After a hearty dinner, the students made their way back to their dormitories, the hallways alive with excitement. Asher scowled as yet another person ran into him. Next to him, Draco was jabbering about a mile a second. 'I don't think he has taken a breath in the last five minutes.' Once they had reached the Slytherin Corridor Draco paused only long enough to spew out the password before he was once again on a tirade of words. Asher led the way to the rooms and flopped down on his bed, hearing the crunching of parchment below him. With a groan, he rolled on to his side and grabbed the parchment.

"Excellent you, Blaise and I get our own room." Asher said in excitement. Draco looked over quickly, brow furrowed in disbelief.

"That can't be right."

"Well if it isn't I am not bringing it to anyone's attention."

"What room did they say we have?"

"Uh, let's see," Asher quickly scanned his schedule. "It says room Y034. Wait, what? That room doesn't even exist." Draco threw is book over his shoulder and crossed his arms. Asher raised an eyebrow. "Resulted to sulking now have we?"

"I am not sulking." Draco murmured. Asher nodded.

"I agree it's more like pouting. You the all-mighty Draco Malfoy, pouting like a petulant three year old." Asher received a flying pillow to the face for his comment. Asher put the pillow down and gave Draco a lopsided smile. Something seemed to flutter in the pit of Draco's stomach before he was doused with ice-cold water. Draco gave a loud gasp and glared at the other boy.

"Asher these are brand new!" Asher was on his back, arms wrapped his midsection in laughter. Draco sighed and went to grab a new pair of clothes. "I'll be in the bathroom."

Asher nodded breathless from his laughter. Draco gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and went to the bathroom to change. Asher shook his head in amusement and flopped onto the bed once more. A small shape under the neighbouring bed caught his attention; it looked like a small book. Curiosity peaked; Asher got down on his knees and grabbed the book. Getting back into his bed, he drew the curtains, and pulled out his wand, casting lumos. It was a black leather journal. Asher gave a small shudder and opened it, making sure it was not something possessed as it was in his first year.

_Yours to Hold_

_I see you standing here, but you're so far away. Starving for your attention, you don't even know my name. You're going through so much, but I know that I could be the one to hold you. _

_Every single day, I find it hard to say, I could be yours alone. __You will see someday, that all along the way, I was yours to hold._

_I was yours to hold._

Asher wiped his eyes with his sleeve robe.

_I see you walking by, your hair always hiding your face. I wonder why you've been hurting. I wish I had some way to say..._

_You're going through so much, don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?_

_Every single day, I find it hard to say, I could be yours alone. __You will see someday, that all along the way, I was yours to hold._

___I was yours to hold._

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach. You should know, I'm ready when you're ready for me. And I'm waiting for the right time, for the day I catch your eye, to let you know that I'm yours to hold._

_Every single day, I find it hard to say, I could be yours alone. Yours alone. __You will see someday, that all along the way, I was yours to hold._

_I was yours to hold._

_Every single day, I find it hard to say, I could be yours alone. __You will see someday, that all along the way, I was yours to hold._

___I was yours to hold._

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach. I'm ready when you're ready for me._

Asher heard the door to the bathroom creak open and hid the book underneath his pillow. 'Crap, this is Draco's journal. Hopefully he won't notice it's gone.' The floorboards squeaked as Draco made his way to his bed.

"Asher?" Draco called out. Asher stuck his out of the curtains.

"Yes?" Draco stood up from looking under the bed and looked around, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes glinted with uncertainty.

"Have you seen my journal?" 'SHIT!'

"Uh, a journal? I," Asher cleared his throat. "I didn't know you owned a journal." Draco frowned and looked under the bed again.

"I swear I left it here. Do you think you grabbed it by mistake? It's a black leather one, has uh, songs in it." Draco flushed a brilliant red at his explanation. Asher shook his head.

"Uh, nope can't say that I've seen it."

"I'm always loosing it!"

"I'm sure it will turn up when we start packing_." _'This is your chance take it!'"Oh, Draco, where is room Y034? I haven't seen it." Draco threw his wet clothes into the hamper nearby.

"It's underneath this. It's the dungeons." Asher became confused.

"Wait, aren't we already in the dungeons and underground, Draco, we're under the lake!"

"They are the real dungeons, where prisoners used to be tortured." Asher gave a tsk of disbelief.

"Are you alright? This is a school Draco not a prison." Draco glowered at him and went to his bed, closing the curtains around him. "Jeez, delusional much?" The curtains flew open to reveal a furious Draco.

"Would you just shut up? If you find my journal give it to me because I really need to write something down!" The curtains were pulled shut once more and all was quiet. There was a small shuffle as Vincent shifted in his bed. Asher gazed at the empty bed that lay across from his.

"Blaise should be back by now." Asher grabbed his map and unfolded the paper, already knowing where the information he needed would show up. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The ink spread quickly and Asher's green eyes darted about, searching for a specific dot. 'He's not in the Great Hall.' Asher closed those folds before opening up some more, showing the library and the hallway outside. Blaise was approaching the library and quickly entered presumably finding a spot to sit. Seconds later another dot joined him. 'Seamus. What the hell is he doing there?' Asher decided it was none of his business. "Mischief managed." A small chuckle from his left caused Asher to freeze up, his left palm tingling.

"Mischief, I rather like that." Asher squeezed his shut.

"How did you get in here?"

"I am a Slytherin you know."

"All the doors creak." The intruder grinned and displayed a bottle of lotion. "My roommates are here."

"They won't be waking up anytime soon." _'Now!_' Asher struck the intruder with the palm of his hand, a bright cackling light forcing them back. The intruder hit the wall with a thud, the sound of a breaking bone deafening in the silence. There was a low laugh from the figure as he stood up slowly, gripping his arm. "Your fancy tricks can't help you. I am stronger than you are."

"Do you like music?" Theodore looked up into the rectangle of light, blood dripping into his face from a cut above his eyebrow. Asher took the chance to charge up his palm again, sneaking a glance at the figure as well. Shock white hair, deep blue eyes, and a smile were present on Luna.

"Get out of here Luna, he's dangerous." Asher shouted.

"I like music. It is so helpful. Don't you agree?" Luna began to hum quietly, swaying back and forth. The intruder watched mesmerized, brown eyes following every move. Asher pulled his eyes away from the Ravenclaw and focused on his attack. A blast of red shot from his hand but fell short. Asher instead pulled out his wand and shot a blast at Theodore. The spell fizzled out as soon as it was a foot from the boy.

"Take everything from the inside..." Luna crooned softly. Darkness seemed to lift itself from Theodore's body. ", and throw it all away." The darkness shot at Luna, but the girl was ready and captured it in a small flask. Stoppered with a cork, the flask was placed into the girl's pocket, and her features returned to normal.

"Luna...what, what did you just do to him?" The girl didn't respond and went over to the fallen boy, placing a small stone on his head. The body disappeared without a trace, the rock falling with a clatter to the floor. Asher held his wand out towards Luna, backing himself against a wall. "What are you doing? Who are you?"

"Asher, you know me. You've never seen this side of me, but it's still me."

"How long have you been like this?" Asher asked, hesitantly putting his wand back into his pocket.

"Four hundred, twenty-seven years, not including this one of course." Asher pulled his face down with his hand.

"That's not even possible."

"Do you remember me being sorted?" Luna asked, reviving Draco.

"No." Draco bolted up from his slumber and drew his wand.

"That son-of-a-bitch, I am going to kill him." Draco spat out.

"Not necessary Dragon, he has been purified." Draco seemed startled before a mask of indifference was pulled over his features.

"Asher, why is Lovegood here?" Asher shrugged.

"She wasn't supposed to be here until ten." Asher explained. "I have something to tell you guys, and apparently so does Luna." There was a small sniffle from the hallway and everyone froze, concealing their presence in various ways. Through the door came a tear-stained Blaise, right hand rubbing at left eye. A small hiccup escaped the boy's lips as he made his way into bed. The conscious occupants of the room snuck a glance towards each other before coming out once more.

"Blaise." Draco hissed out. The lump didn't move. "Blaaaaiisseee." Draco called again. "BLAISE!" Asher clamped a hand over Draco's mouth.

"Do you want to wake up whole damn dorm?" Draco glared but shook his head. Asher removed his hand and went over to Blaise's bed. Quietly, so that no one else may hear, Asher whispered.

"Blaise, I know you're not sleeping. I know you're sad and don't wish for us to see your tears but we are your friends." Blaise didn't move or give any indication of listening. "Did Seamus say something to you?" Blaise form stiffened before the boy nodded.

"He left me." The black boy rasped out. 'That's why they were meeting...wait, Blaise is gay? Wait again, this isn't the point.'

"Then we'll have to think of a brilliant revenge scheme." **#Everything will get better. #** Blaise took a deep breath and sat up, the covers falling in a heap at his waist.

"Alright, what are we discussing now?" Blaise asked. Asher chewed his lip before sitting on his bed, Luna joining him.

"First we'll discuss my powers." Blaise moved from his bed to Draco's, facing Asher and Luna. "Last year, when my godfather was here, we got attacked by Dementors. At the same time, I was messing around with a time turner to avoid Buckbeak's execution. As I cast Expecto Patronum, I felt a tingling in my wand; it grew warmer that it had ever done before. As the light dyed down I noticed that my wand looked... greyer. Later in the summer, I tried to cast the patronus again, and it burned me. I went to drop it but it was gone. I searched for it for at least an hour before giving up and storming to the house. I told Severus that I couldn't find my wand, so he cast some spell-"

"It was most likely Capias cor Gemina"

"Right, and then he told me it was right by me. So I checked my pockets and sleeves for it but I still couldn't find it. So then he cast Capias cor Gemina Majore."

"Doesn't that show a picture of you and a picture where your wand is in the nearest reflective surface?" Blaise asked.

"No, I think it's the one where it shows like a map, the one you're thinking of is the Minorete variation." Draco told him.

"I am positive that I am right." Blaise said.

"No, I'm right." Both boys turned to look at Asher. The boys eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Uh, Blaise is right." Blaise flashed a triumphant grin Draco's direction. "We found out, that my wand is in here." Asher pointed to his right forearm.

"It was in your arm?" Blaise asked.

"It's still in my arm; the mediwizards at Saint Mungo's weren't able to remove it." Asher explained, eyes darkening with memories.

"But, you have your wand. You use it all the time in class." Draco told him. Asher pulled out the black wand that he was currently using.

"This is the new one I got, though it will never replace my other one."

"What is your new wand made of Asher?" Luna asked.

"Ebony, the centre is Hippogriff talon, I don't remember how long it is, probably the same as the last one though." Asher rolled the wand about in his hand.

"Are they compatible?" Asher grinned.

"Not at all, they bicker like bitter siblings." Draco gave a small laugh.

"You talk about them as if they are alive," A look of amusement crossed Asher's face.

"That...is a discussion for another time. I want to know about Luna." The three boys turned to look at the girl.

"Dragon, you should know what I am." Luna said, eyes falling on Draco.

"Why would I know Lovegood and why do you keep calling me Dragon?" Luna smiled, a giggle escaping her lips.

"The boy doesn't know." She sang, swinging her legs back and forth. Draco felt a trickle of unease uncoil itself in his stomach. "Come Dragon, you must know what I want."

"L-Luna, you um didn't quite sound like yourself." His blood seemed to be ice shards, burning like liquid fire. Colour left his face, leaving to fuel the burning fire in his mind. His breath became ragged, as the haunting girl continued to talk.

"What's wrong Dragon?" Anger gripped him in their clutches, the licking flames running towards his eyes. A glint of orange in his eyes, a blur of grey, and a grinning girl. Luna held the small stone in her hand, a bewildered Draco staring at it. Asher and Blaise burst into laughter.

"You couldn't even hit her!"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU JUST BE QUIET!" Draco shouted, earth trembling vaguely beneath him. Luna frowned and touched the floor, barely feeling a thing. She gazed up at Draco who was sitting down on the bed.

"This isn't good, not at all." She whispered. A chill ran up Asher's spine.

"What's not good?"

"He was supposed to regain his flame, that's what it said. If we are going to go against this we need his flame, mine is unstable. You know that first hand." Luna was trembling, her various flasks clinking loudly, her eyes darting around uncertainly. Blaise stood and grabbed her by the arms.

"Lovegood, you need to calm down. We have NO IDEA what you are talking about!" Draco placed a hand on Luna's shoulder causing her to look up.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but...I'll try my best to find the flame." Luna took a few calming breaths and Blaise let his arms drop to his sides.

"Not just any flame Dragon, your flame."

**()**

Fred sighed and closed his book, the content of the pages boring him, deciding instead to go to bed. He crept up the stairs to the boys' dorm and found his door, last one on the left. He sighed and ran a finger over the wood. He had to change rooms so that the champions had somewhere to sleep. Fred opened the door and went inside not expecting to find George's piercing brown glare. Fred flinched slightly.

"You know it's hard for me to sleep when you are still awake." The 'older' twin accused.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking." Fred moved across the room to his bed. George politely looked away as his twin changed.

"About what?" he asked.

"I was thinking about everything that happened this morning in that room. George?" George turned around so he could see his brother.

"Yes Fred?"

"You don't think I am crazy, do you?" George shook his head in the negative. "Then why didn't you listen to me when I mentioned Polyxena? Do you honestly not remember her?" Tears formed in the corners of Fred's eyes. George gestured Fred over and the 'younger' twin sat beside him. George took his more sensitive brother into his arms and rested his head on the other's.

"Fred, I honestly do not know who Polyxena is," Fred started to pull away but George held him tighter. "However, if you believe she exists then who am I to say she doesn't. If she did exist, then I am sorry I don't remember."

"I have to take my medicine." George released his brother, who dug through the drawer to find his medicine. Fred found the bottle and shook it.

"Oh no." Fred gasped. George sat up in his bed and looked over at the pill bottle.

"What is it?"

"I'm out." George held out his hand and Fred placed the bottle in his hand as he sat next to his brother.

"Take two pills everyday, fifty doses included...okay this was filled September seventh. So," George did some quick math in his head. "Right, it's empty. Why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

"I guess I forgot." Fred whispered. George rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Fred nodded and George moved over to make room for his brother. "You better wake up early because I'm not going to wait in bed for you to wake up."

"Shut up."

**(**

**)**

"My flame? I don't understand." Luna motioned for them all to sit down.

"My name is Luna Lovegood and I am four-hundred thirty-one years old, but I have physically been fourteen for four-hundred twenty-seven years." Blaise clapped his hands together quickly, startling Asher.

"I know the answer." Luna grinned, showing that she clearly thought otherwise. "Vampire." Draco lifted an arm and thwacked Blaise in the back of the head.

"No. I am not a vampire. In fact, I am no creature at all. When I was born, Magdalene, a powerful dark witch of the time, caught sight of me. She had been meddling in the darkest of arts, where no dark wizard had ever treaded before, and she found a potion. She tricked my parents into feeding it to me twice daily, so I may obtain the powers of the ancients. There was always the risk that my magical core would overload and I would die, however."

"Is that why she didn't take it herself?" Asher asked.

"No, of course not, she would have done anything to obtain the power, but she could not. Because of her age, her magical core would not be able to handle the increase of magic. She gave it to me because children's magic is adaptable, and constantly augmenting on its own. I fear that Voldemort has found out Magdalene's secret and is using you Dragon, as is in accordance with the prophecy." Luna explained.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would he use me? Why choose you for that matter?" Draco asked in confusion. There was a large snort from the bed across the room, startling them all.

"Seer blood runs through my family, very weakly but it is there. Magdalene probably realized this and decided to use this to her advantage. Although, it did backfire on her, for with my abilities maturing at the age of fourteen, I could see what she had planned to do to me. So I took her darkness and she was left empty and died."

"Took her darkness? Like what you did to Theodore? You killed him?" Asher screeched.

"Of course not, I purified him. He was not completely evil so he will survive. Magdalene had nothing but her darkness. I must admit, the first time I did it, was an accident. I took it as a sign that the ancients wished for me to continue. So I trained vigorously from that day on, gaining control of my powers, water and wind being the best, given my ceremonial name."

"Ceremonial name?" Blaise asked. "Does that mean your real name isn't Luna?"

"No, it is my real name. Latin for moon, which deals with the tides thus water and wind. Draco is the Latin name for dragon, henceforth the flame. We can control all elements but we each have one that we shall excel at due to our ritual naming as the first drop of potion is taken. I feel that you, Draco, were chosen because of convenience, nothing more, and nothing less." Draco gripped the edge of the bed.

"Shouldn't my powers have, you know, started working by now?"

"I think something big has to happen. It's always like that, where in the moment of great need powers come out full force than mellow to a content 'on' position." Blaise said.

"That would make sense, seeing as Luna's was evading death." Asher agreed. Luna shook her head.

"His event has already happened; it happened in the summer. There had to be an unseen component that prevented it. I saw that the r-"

"Don't say it." Draco gripped the bed harder. "Don't you dare say it."

"I saw the... incident leaving you broken and in need of comfort from the one adult you still trusted. You went to him and as he gave you tea, you were administered the final dose. Then as denial passed and you moved on to anger, your powers would manifest as an incredibly well controlled Fiendfyre. Then frightened and fearing for your life because of what you did you came here to the school. Left stewing all alone you would be dangerous by the time the other students arrived for school, and then..." Luna paused and whipped her head to look at Asher.

"You! You're not dead. You have to have been the unseen component, but how, you are always with those rotten Muggles."

"You said I went to the last adult I trusted right?" Draco said, sending a sidelong glance at Asher.

"Yes, Severus Snape, your godfather." Asher's eyes widened.

"It was me; Draco couldn't have gone to Severus because Severus was with me. So all we have to do is get Draco the last dose and we can beat this." Blaise cleared his throat.

"How can you be sure we will be able to beat this, if we don't even know what this is?" Luna wiped her eyes and smiled.

"We'll do it, I know we can." Asher said with conviction.

(**')**

Dumbledore began to his pace his office, pausing from time to time to gaze at the silver instrument behind his desk. 'Not increasing at all. This is good, he will break and my cloak will burn brighter.' Albus stood a bit straighter and smirked at the tattered Sorting Hat. Fawkes gave a loud cry as she swooped in, landing on her golden perch. With a ruffle of her feathers a small key fell into the dust. Albus went to grab it, ignoring the bird's look of disgust.

"Fawkes grows weary of serving you." The Sorting Hat said. Albus ignored the hat as well and began to study the key. It was a silver one with two teeth, and a flame etched into the handle of it. Albus turned to the Sorting Hat holding the key up to the light so it glinted a bright orange.

"That may be true, but what is she to do about it?" The Sorting Hat's brim dipped into a frown. "No one can do a thing without this key that I hold in my hand." An idea bloomed inside of folds of old fabric. The Sorting Hat kept his expression and looked at Albus.

"What are to do with it? As long as it is in the castle I am allowed to help Severus find it." Albus studied the key before throwing it into the fire behind him.

"Then let him find the mangled and melted key." The Sorting Hat grinned.

"There is someone at the door." There was a loud knocking as Albus retreated to his seat.

"Come on in Severus." The potions professor entered the office and took a quick glance at the silver instrument behind his boss.

"Headmaster, I came to inform you that Ronald Weasley is requesting your presence in the Infirmary." Albus's twinkling eyes seemed to dim.

"I was not aware he had been admitted to the Infirmary. What ails him?"

"It seems as though he fainted in the Great Hall and gave himself a concussion." Severus risked a glance at the Sorting Hat who gave him a clear wink. Albus steeped his fingers and gazed at the far wall.

"I will pay him a visit as soon as I am able. Thank you Severus." Severus gave a nod and left.

His eyes twinkled.

**(**

**)**

"Blaise what time is it?" Asher asked. Blaise cast a quick tempus.

"It's half ten."

"Alright, we still have time. Luna could you tell us what we are up against?" Luna sighed and grabbed her bag. She shuffled through its contents and found a milky white stone.

"I need a bowl of water." She said as she wove her hair and strands of beech and basswood into intricate couture tresses. She took out a piece of yellow chalk from her pocket and cleared of Draco's nightstand. She wrote a single word, _spirare_ and placed the bowl on top of it. There was a slight increase in pressure as Luna's hair turned white and her eyes cleared to a deep blue. She dropped the rock into the water, eyes rolling back into her head as she did so. Asher had been expecting a raspy voice to emerge from Luna's body, as was his experience with Professor Trelawney; however, the voice was her own as she recited the prophecy.

"Once the bearer of light extinguishes his goodness through unspeakable acts, the dragon will regain his flame and in his anger will destroy the hope of humanity, the one of the pride, thrusting it into a darkness that not even evil dares tread.

Spreading like wildfire, destinies will be ruined, reality contorted. In response, six will be gifted, though much too late. Constantly cut by barbed flowers the first will leave this stage of existence, forgetting everything that is left behind.

The second will stand strong even as those he loves fall around him. Left with nothing he will refuse to give in and will fight until the very end, his battle cry known throughout the land. The cry of one broken in two, of one searching for the lost half though in his heart he knows it is gone forever.

As the third approaches his lost home, the phoenix will strike earning its freedom. The night's silence will break as the water and wind still, signalling the end of one blessed by the ancients. When the battlefield turns cold and the end seems near the fourth will begin his journey of suffering to meet a destination of failure. The fifth in her foolishness will be unable to escape her enslavement without the help of the fourth, which she vowed not to travel with. The sixth kept from freedom, shall acquire the key though the lock no longer exists and he will recede to the darkness where one cannot see his mistakes. The sixth will learn the truth of the wars alliances and will set the bleeding-half free to help fight. The first will take his leave and search for the second, but thought to be an illusion will be struck by the cursed light of green. The keeper of secrets will soon follow for the unintentional betrayal. The flame will walk once more on to the battlefield as the portal opens to reveal the light. With burns on his arms and his pampered stance gone he will send out the beast to attack. The beast will clash with the sword of blue and their world will be no more. From the ashes will rise a monster wrapped in flesh, the souls of his followers on a silver chain. The monster will seek for any remaining children from the other world to apprentice. The leaders will have their souls swapped and the world will be his."

The pressure dispersed and the children sat in silence, too stunned to respond. Luna calmly grabbed the stone from the empty bowl and erased the chalk from the headboard. Placing all of Draco's things in their original spot, she waited for them to speak. Draco clenched his fist and then relaxed it again. Blaise just stared into the distance, a haunted look in his eyes. Asher grinned like a maniac. Then he started to go into a fit of laughter, each round becoming louder and higher in pitch. Concerned grey eyes were the last thing he saw before he passed out.

**A/N and it is done! Never expect anything this long again. I will try but will probably not succeed. So know you people know the prophecy. What do you think? Without knowing, what parts relate to whom what do you wish to come true? EX; I want the sixth's to come true. Or something like that okay?**

**Also opinions on OC? It would be male and the third. I promise it will not be a Mary Sue, or whatever the equivalent is for a guy. **

**This is what I imagine Luna doing to her hair in like a minute! Just remove the spaces.**

**http:/ www. trendhunter. com/ trends/ woven-runway-hairstyle**


End file.
